stalking, sunflower
by xkndwndx
Summary: No entiendo cómo es que te cuesta tanto entenderlo, мои Fredya. Yo soy todo lo que tu necesitas. Todo lo que has a querer. ¿Podrías, por favor, tratar de comprenderlo de nuevo? Recuerda de que en caso yo no pueda tenerte, absolutamente nadie más lo hará. Te quiero. Por siempre. ––– Stalker!Iván / Anxious!Alfred
1. c o f f e - n e r v o u s

El sol ha salido. Él lo puede ver perfectamente por su ventana. Sin embargo, lo último que desea es salir de la cama. Despertarse por las mañanas es algo ridículamente complicado para Alfred.

Se encuentra allí tan cómodo, tan calentito. La sábanas suaves, delicadas; adormecían sus sentidos, dejándolo vulnerable… Y cansado. Salir de aquel pequeño paraíso era tan doloroso, mas inevitable; tan frustrante, que aveces incluso terminaba llorando.

Su psiquiatra ya le había hablado al respecto, que ese intenso e insano amor que le tenía a sus horas de sueño, eran nada más y nada menos, por su depresión. Que con las pastillas recetadas, una dieta balanceada y un cambio de actitud, pronto todo pasaría. Y a decir verdad, funcionó bastante bien en un principio.

 _Luego simplemente dejó de hacerlo._

Un sentimiento de frustración total invadió su ser un lunes por la mañana, luego de que su quinta alarma sonara con fuerza, al otro lado de su habitación. Estaba llegando tarde, los números en rojo se lo decían con claridad, y aún así, deseaba no tener que levantarse.

—Fuck off…

Tras varios días con el mismo problema, apareciendo en oficina con cara demacrada y con unos minutos de retraso; uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, Toris, quiso intentar ayudarlo.

—Tal vez tomar algo de café en la mañana sería útil —musitó suavemente, tratando en lo posible no intimidarlo.

— _¿Eh?_ —a decir verdad, nunca pensó en algo así. Sin embargo, sonaba como una buena idea.

—Pero… Yo no sé como preparar café, tampoco tengo una cafetera y además lo último que haría es tomar de un sobre instantáneo, tengo suficientes razones para no fiarme de esa clase de productos.

Sonaba como una buena idea, _en serio_ que lo hacía.

—Entonces podrías ir a una cafetería, hay muchas cerca de aquí —intentó convencerlo de nuevo —Incluso ahorrarías tiempo desayunando allí.

El rubio se quedó pensando. En su descanso, investigó respecto a la amarga bebida y por lo que pudo ver normalmente no pasaba de los 4 dólares. Haciendo cálculos, durante un mes gastaría 90 dólares a más, dinero que bien podría invertir en otras muchas más cosas. Adicionalmente, aquellos no eran datos exactos, su sueldo en todo caso se podría ver reducido en un 8,5%, lo cual es casi un 10%. De repente, la idea ya no le gusta en lo absoluto.

 _Mas no considerarla..._ Mas no considerarla podría costarle hasta el empleo. Suspiró angustiado, rascando repetitivamente su brazo izquierdo.

"El hombre no pierde nada intentando, con tanto que hay por intentar", eso decía uno de los poemas que su psicólogo tanto se había esmerado en leerle. En esos instantes, comenzaba a cobrar sentido. Aún así, no estaba totalmente convencido, aunque la idea rodó por su mente mientras llegaba casa, mientras hacía la limpieza general, en medio de su rutina diaria de ejercicios, en su ducha y escasa cena. También antes de dormir.

En pleno insomnio, a mitad de la noche, cayó rendido ante aquel sentimiento impaciente. Entonces aquel sentimiento impaciente, lo impulsó a idear un plan. Con la laptop sobre sus piernas, sentado en medio de la cama, investigó mucho al respecto.

Cafeterías de New York, cerca de la ubicación actual. Cafeterías de New York, cerca de la editorial Wester. Reseñas, estrellas, servicio y calidad. Aunque era quisquilloso en su elección, la lista era larga. Cuando su reloj marcó las 2 A.M, recién allí pudo decir orgullosamente que tenía tan sólo 10 nombres, 10 direcciones anotadas en su libreta.

Al día siguiente, mientras que sus compañeros disfrutaban de su descanso, el organizó con más detalles su plan. Durante 30 días sin falta, iría 3 veces al azar a cada uno de estos cafès, para que, en caso la bebida le fuera en serio de ayuda, él tan sólo eligiera el lugar que fue más de su agrado.

Sencillo, _¿Verdad?_ Se sentía orgulloso al respecto. Sin hacerse esperar, el tiempo siguió su rumbo, dejando atrás el agobio que sentía por las mañanas; al parecer aquello no sólo sonaba como una buena idea, también lo era.

Terminó modificando algo su rutina, puliendo detalles y ajustando tornillos sueltos; los antidepresivos y ansiolíticos los tomaría tras la cena, dejando preparado para el día siguiente sándwiches de queso en la nevera, de esta manera, después de vestirse y alistarse, tan sólo poner uno en el microondas para comerlo en el camino. Sus días, uno a uno, totalmente planeados.

Luego de los 30 -exitosos- días de prueba, llegó el momento de elegir algún local, el mejor de los 10 que fue previamente revisados. Factores como servicio, calidad del personal, de la bebida, entre otros; fueron los que uno a uno llevaron al descarte.

8 lugares con rápido servicio, 5 con buen personal, 5 con buen café. Sólo 3 que le brindaban aquella seguridad que lo ponía cómodo. _Oh… 3 nombres. **Oh.**_

Comenzó a rascar su mano derecha, se estaba poniendo nervioso por una total ridiculez, lo sabía y aún así no podía evitarlo. No podía hacerlo. _No podía. **No.**_

Clavó las uñas, la piel se rasgó. Cuando el ardor comenzó a alertarle sobre sangre, de repente se sintió deslumbrado con una nueva idea. Tal y cómo le había dicho su psicólogo, "girar su visión, transformar la perspectiva". Dios, ese hombre era en serio sabio. La única cafetería que se encontraba literalmente de camino al trabajo, la opción número 3.

La escogida, la opción tres, una cafetería pequeña rodeada de rascacielos, bastante adorable con colores cálidos y claros. En los muros colgaban o reposaban distintas flores, pequeñas plantas, velas con olor a canela y vainilla. Las chicas que allí atendían eran tan lindas, dulces, amables y sobretodo eficaces, ¡El café era espléndido! Incluso tenían leche de almendras para añadir.

—How awesome!

Su elección era la correcta, totalmente. ¡No existía opción a error, esta vez tenía toda la razón! Se sentía tan orgulloso al respecto, estaba tan aliviado y feliz de que todo aquel dilema lo hubiera dejado tranquilo.

Sin opción a error, él en serio pensó eso. Vaya, que ingenuo. Quizás tuvo que analizar un poco más todo. Quizás tuvo que hacerlo mientras pudo. Después de todo, el local poseía un nombre ruso.

 _« Цветы и Кофе »_

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

–Fuck off; es en español una frase de disgusto, como, « A la verga, que se joda, que se vaya a la mierda ». Palabras que no se deben repetir, niños.

—(*); ¿APH América comiendo poco y haciendo ejercicio? ¿Y sus hamburguesas? Bueno, este es Anxious!America, además de que, bueno, el personaje posee un pasado que pronto se verá. No es Ooc, lo prometo.

–How awesome!; es en español « ¡Que genial! ».

—Цветы и Кофе; del ruso "Tsvety i Kofe", es en español « Flores y Café ».

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

[ ¡Editado! ] First fic! Should I talk about myself or how did I get the idea for this RusAme fanfic? Well, actually, it doesn't matter, no one will notice this, isn't?


	2. c l i e n t - h o n e y

Las estrellas y la luna, tan hermosas; se alzan fijas en el cielo todas las noches, nunca faltan. Sin embargo, ya muy pocos les prestan atención. El único brillo que aún resalta es el de las piedras preciosas. Humanos, presas del dinero, atados al tiempo, corriendo todos juntos en un círculo vicioso donde pocos salen victoriosos. En medio de las tierras inciertas del consumismo, Katyushka sonreía contenta: Se consideraba a sí misma una persona exitosa, _feliz._

Después de todo, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Trabajaba en su propia cafetería, un pequeño lugar de ensueño, junto a sus mejores amigas y familia. Dando lo mejor de sí, con frecuencia obtenía bastante clientela, era recomendada, recibía generosas propinas _. Era hermoso_. Pero por sobre todas estas cosas, con orgullo resaltaba que había logrado sacar a sus preciados hermanos adelante. Saliendo de los problemas económicos, en camino de los psicológicos; siendo la mayor, estaba orgullosa.

 _"Las tinieblas se disipan y veo como un nuevo amanecer se acerca"_ , se repetía al despertar, se repetía en cada comida incómoda dónde ninguno de los tres se atrevía a hablar. En realidad, no eran tan unidos como a ella le gustaría, como les hacía creer a los demás. Para nada.

Y últimamente, entre ellos todo se había vuelto mucho más incómodo. Natalya, la menor, estaba estresada y bastante: Hace unas semanas había dado un examen de admisión para una universidad cercana, anhelaba con fuerzas obtener esa beca, por lo tanto, estaba algo irritable y su sarcasmo no paraba de relucir.

Iván estaba algo ocupado con su trabajo de medio tiempo: Cajero de una boutique italiana en la zona comercial. Aunque aquello fuera algo realmente sorprendente, el chico de pelo cenizo andaba más callado e intimidante. Espeluznante.

Sin embargo... _Ellos realmente estaban saliendo adelante._ Dejando el aislamiento de lado, siguiendo sus sueños, cumpliendo sus metas. Era una excelente razón para resplandecer de alegría, aunque las charlas fueran ásperas y los momentos juntos se sintieran ácidos, eran la única familia que tenía; Katyushka se sentía espectacular por el progreso que poco a poco daba su familia.

Así que, con todos estos sentimientos por dentro, le era inevitable no dar todo de sí en su empleo. Porque era _la_ jefa. Porque ella _siempre_ debía dar lo mejor de sí. Porque ella era _feliz._

— ¡Muy buenos días! ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Quizás era la vigésima cuarta vez que repetía aquella frase esta mañana (no es como si las contara ni nada, por cierto), pero eso poco importaba. Sus ánimos y sonrisa eran tan genuinos como cuando empezó. Pero, al no recibir una respuesta inmediata, empezó a analizar al cliente frente suyo.

— ¡Oh! Eres tú, chico americano— bromeó— ¿Qué piensas llevar hoy? ¿Me dejas adivinar? De casualidad... _¿Un americano? (*)_

— _Y-yeah_. Para llevar, por favor.

Sin más demora, comenzó su labor. Sentía esa fría mirada en su espalda, supuso que la esperaba tras el mostrador.

— ¿Quisieras agregarle algo nuevo? ¿Leche? ¿Caramelo? ¿Chocolate?

Dudas, nervios tiñeron ese azul mirar. El chico frente suyo palideció un poco, incluso retorció incómodo sus manos— ¿Cuál me recomendarías tú... _Katyushka?_

— Hmm~ ¡La leche nunca dejará de ser el mejor clásico! ¿Qué opinas?

A decir verdad, sentía algo de curiosidad por este cliente en específico. Lo cual sería raro, sino fuera porque no era la única, ¿Para qué negarlo? Todas las camareras allí se conocían desde la secundaria, siempre tenían su hora semanal del chisme; desde hace un tiempo aquel jovencito rubio no paraba de ser nombrado. Y con fundamento, aquel chico era un misterio.

Venía todos los días sin falta, a la misma hora, con el mismo pedido. De domingo a viernes su aspecto siempre era pulcro y elegante (sus gafas lo hacían ver intelectual). Los sábados venía con ropa más juvenil y deportiva y aun así causaba sensación. Bastantes teorizaban que de seguro trabajaba como ejecutivo, otras de contador e incluso secretario, pero nada había sido confirmado.

Su nombre era otra cosa que faltaba averiguar. Quizás ya se lo habrían preguntado hace mucho, de no ser por esa actitud tan paranoica y nerviosa que lo identificaba.

— ¡Es tan lindo, pero tan raro! Es una pena que un bombón así sea tan... _Así_ , ¿Me entienden? — opinó Anna. Casi todo el grupo asintió en forma de apoyo, mientras que Katyushka silenciosamente seguía sirviendo las bebidas en una mesa continua.

— Creo que con la única con la que ha podido tener una conversación de más de 3 segundos es con Kat~

— ¡Oh, vamos, Katy! ¡Dime de una vez tu secreto! ¡Yo también quiero atraer hombres así!

Las demás rieron, así que por instinto ella también lo hizo, inconscientemente cubrió su pecho con su brazo derecho. No sabía que responder ante pregunta de tal índole, algo tan incómodo como aquello sólo la hacía querer desaparecer. _Le daba dolor de espalda._

Ese chico rubio y misterioso no dejó de ser tema hasta que un día, de repente, apareció la oportunidad para conocerlo mejor. Nadie dudó en desaprovecharla.

Era un sábado lluvioso, ya típico en el clima invernal de diciembre. El cielo taciturno de New York se encontraba cubierto por espesas y oscuras nubes, hacía frío. La campanita de la puerta tintineó, avisando la llegada de un empapado cliente. Dariya no tardó en atenderlo de la manera más amable que pudo, dándole una toalla para que se seque y una mesa para que tome asiento.

 _ **"Un cappuccino y dos muffins de coco, sin crema"**_

Katyushka fue la que le llevó el pedido. Era un día con falta de clientes, así que conversar un rato no estuvo nada mal.

— Pues había ido al parque esta mañana, me senté bajo un árbol y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido allí. Intenté volver rápido a casa pero ya fue muy tarde, así que decidí pasar el rato mientras que, ya sabes... Pasaba la tormenta y encontraba un modo de secarme.

 _"Las tinieblas se disipan y veo como un nuevo amanecer se acerca"_ — Sí, entiendo eso. Cosas así me tienden a pasar seguido, no tengo muy buena suerte que digamos —admitió risueña.

Dos horas de espera fueron más que suficientes para concretar una amistad. Ese chico era demasiado amigable y gentil; si sabías lidiar con su paranoia y lograr leer sus expresiones corporales, esas barreras que de manera muy obvia colocaba sobre las personas a su alrededor se disipaban tal y como la lluvia de esa noche.

Ese mismo día, al cerrar el negocio, Katyushka, jefa de "Цветы и Кофе", dueña de casi todo lo que siempre deseó, de copa E, decidió tomar una decisión repentina. En medio de la cena, en ese silencio incómodo y sepulcral, no pudo evitar decirlo.

— ¡Vanya, Vanya! ¿A qué no sabes?

— Heт, en realidad no lo sé.

— Ehm... ¿Recuerdas ese chico del cual siempre me hablabas en primaria? Alfred, ¿lo recuerdas?

Obtuvo una violeta mirada por respuesta: Había logrado captar su atención, más lo notaba confundido. Sonrió dudosa, ya había metido el tema, no le quedaba de otra más que continuar. En serio le gustaría que intentar relacionarse con su propia familia no fuera tan complicado.

— ¡E-está en la ciudad! Y ha estado viniendo desde hace... ¿Un mes? Todos los días a la cafetería, ¿No te... No te parece súper loco?

Tragó duro. Iván la estaba mirando fijamente con esa expresión que por más que intentara, no lograba descifrar. De repente, Natalya paró de comer, dejando su tenedor sobre la mesa. Tomó una respiración profunda para empezar a hablar y romper con aquel espeso ambiente.

— Katherine, hermano mayor, tengo algo importante que decirles.

Teniendo la nota más alta, la pequeña de pelo albino había obtenido esa beca por la que tanto se había esforzado. Estudiaría lo que siempre quiso, sin serle una molestia a su familia. Y quizás el éxito le llegaría pronto. Y quizás pronto su querido hermano sólo tendría ojos para ella. Anhelaba, más que nada, esto último.

Mientras tanto, Katyushka simplemente no podía estar más feliz. Todos sus nervios se esfumaron en el aire, el orgullo infló su pecho. Inevitablemente no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que todo estaba yendo muy bien. Todo yendo tan bien. Todo bien. Parecía ser irreal. Y tal vez lo era.

Sin embargo, no se percató a tiempo. Esa era la esencia de la mayor de los hermanos Braginsky: Nunca percatarse a tiempo de las cosas.

Al final de todo, cuando el cuento llegó a su fin, los girasoles nunca habían sido tan intimidantes.

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

— (*); Esto, por si no lo notaron, es una broma. Ya que el pedido habitual de Alfred era el café americano –que por cierto, es el más barato- y que su actitud no coincide mucho con el estereotipo estadounidense -¿Recuerdan? Anxious!Alfred- es que Katyushka decide llamarlo así: Chico Americano.

— Цветы и Кофе; del ruso "Tsvety i Kofe", es en español « Flores y Café ».

— Heт; del ruso "Nyet", es en español « No ».

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

[ ¡Editado! ] Oh Gosh. Why. WHY?

THIS STUPID PIECE OF SHIT HAVE GOT A NICE REVIEW, AND OTHER NICE COMENT AND

 _ **WHY?**_

Thank you, thank you, thank you all. Love you~

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

 _ **Dear Sayonara Distance;**_ ¡Woah, no sabes cuán feliz me hizo leer tu review! Soy realmente malx tratando de cumplir expectativas, así que espero no decepcionarte.

El saber que alguien leyó lo que hice _tan_ rápidamente me puso los nervios de punta. Me motiva y estresa a la vez (ＴvＴ). El que te guste mi estilo fue tan... AHHH. Gracias, significó bastante para mí.

Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por seguir la historia.

 _ **Dear NicoVanPelt;**_ No tengo la más mínima o remota idea de cómo responder comentarios o reviews, por lo tanto decidí contestarte por aquí (ＴvＴ).

Hablar sobre la seguridad que debes o no debes tener en tus creaciones es un tema, ¿Desconocido? para mí, pero he de decir que escribes bastante bien ¡No tengas miedo a publicar tus trabajos! Son muy bonitos~

AHHH. Pues, pues. Gracias ;w ; (?) A pesar de que no entiendo por qué lees esto, me hace feliz. Y, y. Que te de curiosidad, es algo así como un halago para mí (?)

Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por seguir la historia.


	3. m e m o r i e s - w i n t e r

Durante años, Iván se ha preguntado por qué no posee recuerdo alguno de su infancia o temprana adolescencia; por qué una gran laguna inunda su mente. Es un misterio, vive su día a día con esa ligera inquietud, con esos constantes y estúpidos _déjà vu._ Sin embargo, lo deja ser. No trata de buscar esas memorias faltantes, no piensa al respecto.

Aún así, no sabe que responder cuándo le preguntan, por instinto se lanza a la defensiva si deciden insistir. En casa tampoco se habla sobre ello: es como un tabú, _algo prohibido_ ; algo que Natalya entiende más que Katyushka.

Pero, en noches frías y solas, cuando el aire helado de invierno entra por la tubería de ventilación dañada, cuando su hermana menor no ha podido escabullirse para dormir junto a él; _son noches tal y como esta,_ en las que el joven ruso tiende a ver o escuchar cosas. Cosas que se irán de su mente apenas salga el sol, pero que lo dejarán con una sensación de soledad y frustración durante varios días. Cosas que desde hace mucho ha negado y empujado lejos de su vida. A tal punto de provocarse una _**amnesia disociativa*.**_

Y es que, ¿Cómo le explicas a un niño pequeño que su padre acaba de abandonarlos? ¿Qué él nunca deseó formar una familia? ¿Su familia? ¿Qué es incapaz de tomar la responsabilidad y el riesgo de cuidarlos?

 _¿Cómo le explicas que su héroe, su ejemplo a seguir, es en realidad un cobarde?_

En ese entonces, todos los días parecían ser grises. La Navidad se acercaba, podías verlo por las calles y la televisión: _Дед Мороз*_ en las plazas, _la venta estrafalaria de mandarinas*_ , podías ver toda la emoción que las fechas producían. Sin embargo, en casa esto no era así. En lo absoluto.

Cuando piensa en _"infancia",_ a veces recuerda una imagen, que sin aparente motivo le tiende a generar mucha tristeza: Sentadas en el sofá, Katyushka y su mamá, una al lado de la otra, esperando. Él sólo puede verlas desde atrás, el rubio cenizo de ambas cabelleras. Sólo eso. A veces desea poder recordar con mayor detalle esa escena.

Sin embargo, son noches tal y como esta, en la que esa imagen es más que suficiente. Cumpliendo un papel de _"llave",_ es capaz de desbloquear su cerebro, acabando con ese nudo mental. Lo vuelve capaz de entender mejor lo que estaba pasando.

Aunque no las puede ver de frente, sabe que su _cecтра*_ está asustada, que la tristeza opaca más y más los ojos de su _мама*._ Las ventanas y cortinas están cerradas, la chimenea encendida al igual que la TV. Los minutos pasan con suprema lentitud, los especiales navideños cantan villancicos, lanzan demasiadas chispas. De repente los colores paran, una de ellas los ha apagado. Ahora sólo ven las llamas del fuego, ¿Serán mejor que un medio-estropeado televisor?

Es algo increíble que tengan leña de sobra para pasar aquel invierno, eso lo sabe bien. Hubiera sido horrible tratar de estar tranquilos con tremendo frío. Oye a su hermana suspirar, hombros caídos, con toda su atención en la puerta principal. De repente, el aire se sacude con violencia.

Su madre la ha tomado de la mano con fuerza, sacándola de sus pensamientos, le ha compartido esa punzante aflicción. Silencio. El reloj marcaba que ya pasaba la 1, que quizás esa sería otra noche desperdiciada en vela.

— Estoy harta de esperarlo— la escuchó susurrar. La suave voz de su mamá emitió un gruñido mientras que gruesas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos— Es obvio que no va a regresar.

Orgullo dolido suelto en el aire, decepción, _¿Por qué pasaba aquello? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?_ Por años vio como ella estuvo dispuesta a darlo todo, por amor y por él. Esa noche, sujetando fuertemente la mano de su hermana, su madre se hundió en una profunda decepción. Sentimiento que poco a poco se fue mezclando con toda la ira, frustración, miedo y ansiedad que a cualquiera le puede producir el saber que ya no le quedan más opciones. Estaba sola en el mundo, sola contra el mundo. Cuidando de sus pequeños. A Iván le gusta imaginar eso: Como durante muchas noches, ella tan sólo pensó en eso; pensó en sus hijos enfrentando el mundo sin su papá. _Tan sólo con una madre imprudente._

— ¿Cómo vamos a decirles esto, _Кaтти*?_ ¿Cómo? — sin querer, hizo que su hija estallara en lágrimas y se lanzara a sus brazos. Y se angustia. Casi la oye susurrar _"Soy terrible"._

En ese entonces, Natalya aún era un bebé. Él acababa de cumplir cinco. Yekaterina* estaba por entrar a secundaria. Su madre tenía que hacerse cargo de los 3 a la vez. _Y ya._

Sus pensamientos de repente silencian. Una segunda imagen se refleja. Ambas mujeres, madre e hija llorando, abrazándose mutuamente. Siente consuelo, siente pena. Nadie dijo más. Aquella memoria parece haber acabado. Él se pregunta por qué no puede recordar aquello con más naturalidad. De repente, imágenes nítidas pero fugaces lo azotan. Dos piecitos corren y se meten rápida, pero sigilosamente a su habitación. Es él. _Está huyendo._

En ese entonces, sabía que jugar a las escondidas, tratando de ser un espía de película que hace misiones en cubierto, era divertido. Sin embargo, también sabía que nunca fue su intención enterarse tan abruptamente de algo tan horrible, tan inimaginable. Llora, llora amargo. Se ve a sí mismo, recostarse en su cama, ocultarse bajo sus sábanas, estar asustado. Recuerda haber querido dormir con todas sus fuerzas, haber prometido ya no hacer más travesuras y ser un buen niño; hacer lo que fuera con tal de que cuando despertara, todo lo que había visto y escuchado sin querer, hubieran sido parte de un horrible sueño. Una pesadilla que no se repetiría. Que su papá lo iría a ver por la mañana.

 _Lamentablemente_ , eso nunca pasó.

Su lado racional trata de no buscar culpables, pero no puede evitar sentirse dolido, dudoso y perdido. Los días para ese pequeño niño pasaban, uno tras otro. Muy largos. Muy realistas.

— Las pesadillas definitivamente no duran tanto— susurró una noche, en su cama, mientras que las estrellas nocturnas titilaban en el fondo de su ventana. Se acercaba la semana especial de Enero* y aún no entendía porque no estaban todos juntos y reunidos como siempre ocurría en estas fechas.

Poco a poco, notó cambios a su alrededor: Las cosas que tanto apreciaba y a las que estaba tan acostumbrado, se esfumaban rápidamente. A veces ni siquiera lo notaba, otras sí, pero al final siempre pasaba lo mismo: _Él no podía hacer algo para evitarlo._

Al cabo de unas semanas, recuerda haber decidido que aquello no era divertido, que nunca lo fue. Ya no quería ser parte de ese absurdo juego, estaba indispuesto a seguir soportándolo. Su mente de niño había concluido que de seguro todo esto era parte de una cruel broma (había visto cosas como esas en dibujos animados). Y si su teoría era cierta, entonces su padre tan sólo estaba escondido en el ático, esa tenebrosa y oscura habitación que siempre detestó. Sólo tendría que armarse de valor e ir a buscarlo. Así todo estaría bien.

Con linterna en mano, empezó. Detrás de las cajas, bajo la mesa, dentro de los baúles. No halló nada. Así que lo intentó de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y otra vez. En su último intento, Katyushka lo encontró llorando desesperado, rebuscando dentro de una vieja caja.

Y luego, ya no volvió a intentar.

Se dio cuenta que aquello no se trataba de un juego. Mucho menos de una pesadilla. Se dio cuenta que se estaba enfrentando a algo inimaginable. ¿Acaso era real? ¿ _En serio_ los padres eran capaces de abandonar a sus hijos?

Los meses pasaron, mientras que su familia afrontaba ese y más duros golpes. La situación poco a poco se volvía más complicada, se encontraron sin salidas. El dinero no alcanzaba en lo absoluto y el miedo lo inundaba todo. De repente, cajas comenzaron a apilarse en el salón principal. Una sobre otra, todas tenían escrito en algún lado tres letras enormes: U.S.A.

Para su cumpleaños número 6, él y su familia ya estaban residiendo en Washington D.C., Estados Unidos; _tierra de sueños brillantes y oportunidades abundantes._

Huir de la madre Rusia, enfrentarse a otra sociedad sumamente distinta, aprender un idioma del que no conocían ni el abecedario. A veces Iván se pregunta si alguna vez se tomaron en serio aquello de viajar, ¿De verdad no se percataron de todas las dificultades que la inmigración podría traerles? Pareciera que no. Por más efímero y estúpido que suene, el joven ruso tiene la sospecha de que quizás trataron ver todo esto como un simple reto que podría ser interesante de afrontar. Que su madre más que nadie se portó totalmente ingenua e imprudente.

Tal vez por esto, ella volvió a dar todo de sí. Su esfuerzo, tiempo, dignidad. Era sorprendente y abrumadora su disposición a la hora de trabajar. Él piensa quizás tenía más de un motivo, más de una razón para su actuar. Quizás deseaba olvidar a ese hombre que la dañó, salir adelante. Quizás deseaba darle lo mejor a la familia que no la abandonó. Sin embargo, ella nunca supo cuándo parar. Día a día se la veía más desgastada, más ausente. Con el paso de los años, aquello empeoró. La familia que nunca la abandonó, fue abandonada.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, Iván gruñe; el recuerdo se siente muy superficial puesto que no hay imagen que lo ilustre y aun así está llorando, eso no le gusta. Después de todo, ya es incapaz de seguir recordando el rostro de su mamá. Su voz, su sonrisa _, ¿Cuándo fue que se esfumaron de su mente?_ Antes de notarlo, se siente solo. No entiende por qué pasó todo eso. No entiende por qué entre todas las miles de millones de personas en el mundo, esto le tuvo que pasar a él y a su familia. Tampoco entiende por qué sigue afectándole tanto. Han pasado años desde que todo comenzó y terminó; ya debería haberlo superado. No entiende por qué a veces se sigue sintiendo como ese pequeño niño aterrado en el ático. Sólo que ahora **ya no sabe** que es lo que desesperadamente está buscando.

Se recuesta en la cama. El cielo nocturno está empezando a aclararse, poco a poco. Aún queda tiempo. Vuelve a mirar el blanco techo de su cuarto. Y vuelve a recordar: A Katyushka no le costó mucho encajar. Aunque se le dificultaba el idioma, los demás admitían que su acento era sexy. Y no sólo eso. Era preciosa, lo sigue siendo. Como siempre, su belleza le ayudaba a demostrar aquello que con palabras se le dificultaba expresar.

Él lo tuvo más complicado. A pesar de que aprendió el idioma bastante rápido, eso no parecía ser suficiente para complacer a los niños de su escuela. Constantes burlas por la forma bruta que tenía de pronunciar, por su gran nariz y piel tan pálida, porque su familia era pobre. Se sentía tan inútil, con tanta impotencia y soledad que… _Que simplemente no sabía qué hacer._

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Pensaba que si ahorraba, quizás podría construir un cohete espacial gigante, capaz de llevarlo alto, muy alto, lejísimos de todo esto, de sus problemas y miedos. Fuera del alcance de la realidad, para así poder rozar con sus manos las hermosas estrellas. Sin embargo, eso no podía ser.

No podía ser porque toda su familia se _sentía_ bien, porque era el único que pensaba así. Su hermana y su madre todos los días trataban de convencerlo ante la idea de que el haberse mudado había sido algo bueno, buenísimo para ellos. Eran incapaces de ver más allá de eso.

Con el paso del tiempo, la única que lograba comprenderlo, era Natalya. La mayoría de sus recuerdos a partir de la mudanza, son con ella. Y supone que para ella es igual. Contándole historias, enseñándole palabras rusas. Probablemente cómo un intento de aferrarse al pasado.

— Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero tus primeras palabras las dijiste en un muy mal momento— rió—Fue gracioso.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dije, _Ваня*?_

—Huuuh... Si mal no recuerdo… _Cамый старший брат*._

— ¿Qué significa eso?

Natalya siempre fue fría y solitaria, eso lo sabía bien. Poseía una madurez sorprendente, una inteligencia prodigiosa y una personalidad demasiado directa para su edad. Además de ser extremadamente linda. Sin embargo, también sabía que se le era complicado entender a los de su alrededor, que su franqueza a veces era dada con insultos y maldad de por medio, que le era muy difícil expresar afecto correctamente. Todo esto lo descubrió con el tiempo, tras observarla con detenimiento. Porque junto a él actuaba diferente, a él siempre le tuvo un fuerte aprecio. Iba _perpetuamente_ tras suyo, tratando de imitarlo, de enorgullecerlo. Sin embargo, se notaba a leguas que no entendía a sus compañeros de clase, que poco le importaba saber de su desaparecido padre, que no lograba llevarse bien con su madre y hermana.

La ventilación dañada hace un ruido extraño, lo despierta momentáneamente de su ensoñación, _¿Ya está saliendo el sol?_ Prefiere no ver la hora. Aunque los diferentes relojes que tiene colocados por su habitación no paran de hacer tic-tac. Le están inquietando bastante. Y no sólo eso. Le inquieta todo, en realidad. Le inquietan sus miedos, sus defectos. Le inquietan sus recuerdos. Se siente un problema, un problema que sabe muchas cosas.

Si bien de pequeño prometió no volver a espiar en su vida, con el tiempo aquello se volvió una costumbre paranoica, algo que no podía parar. Desde las llamadas que tenía su madre, hasta meterse dentro del clóset cuando su hermana traía amigos a la casa. A veces era innecesaria su vigilancia. Otras veces se quedaba en insomnio durante muchas noches ante tremendas noticias. Vivir era casi tan incierto cómo un juego de azar. No había nada seguro, él era lo único que podía controlar, lo único a que aferrarse, _¿Verdad?_

— No, _Ваня_ , yo también estoy aquí. Yo te seguiré. Te lo prometo con mi alma.

En algún momento, su madre se volvió adicta al trabajo y al alcohol. En algún momento, Katyushka dejó de seguir virgen y al parecer, toda su secundaria se enteró. En algún momento, Natalya quedó totalmente obsesionada con él. En algún momento, decidió simplemente olvidar todo y construir su propio cohete espacial.

Aún lo conserva.

21 de abril. Por la mañana en su institución se celebró la decimotercera feria de ciencias en primaria alta. Nadie sabe por qué, pero la competencia ese año fue intensa. Aun así, él cargaba orgulloso su insignia de primer puesto, ¡Incluso había logrado vencer a ese engreído niño rubio!

Natalya estuvo todo el camino a casa halagándolo, pero mirando algo molesta el premio —No me pasa nada— respondió— Sólo creo que es una medalla muy simple, te mereces algo más… _¿Por qué no tomas mi mano en vez de sujetar **eso**?_

Una nueva imagen se proyecta en su mente. Carga con el brazo izquierdo su proyecto de ciencias: su cohete espacial hecho de material reciclable, capaz de sobrepasar los 100 pies de altura. Su listón azul está guardado en uno de sus bolsillos. Toma con la mano derecha a _Нати*._ Ambos están sorprendidos mirando al frente. Los enormes edificios de departamentos donde vivían de fondo; en el porche del suyo, su hermana y un carro policial.

Esa noche no lo supieron. Al día siguiente apareció en las noticias. _"En un triple accidente automovilístico, la señora Oxanna Braginsky, de 33 años fue una de los, lamentablemente, 5 fallecidos."_

Al principio, no lo quise aceptar. De nuevo, quiso creer que esperando todo iba a pasar, que eso no era verdad. Decidió ya no volver a buscar, se dedicó totalmente a esperar, alejándose aún más de todas las personas que lo rodeaban. Incluso llegó a gritarle varias veces a Natalya por intentar meterse en su cuarto sin permiso.

— ¡Tan sólo quiero acompañarte! _Богом, Ваня*!_ Llevas dos días sólo sentado en tu cama, ¡Déjame entrar, _черт побери*!_

Siguió esperando negligentemente a su мама. En la hora de la cena, se quedaba atento, esperando oír su voz diciéndole que había de comer, preguntándole que tal su día o tan sólo tomando su mano para dar gracias por la comida. Algo, si quiera algo chiquito. Él en serio no pedía la gran cosa. Una última sonrisa, un último beso de buenas noches. _¡Si quiera el poder decirle adiós apropiadamente!_ **¿¡Por qué todo lo que obtenía era un silencio rotundo!?** Lloró, lloró mucho, hasta que le ardieron sus ojos, hasta que le dolió la garganta. Hasta que incluso el cielo parecía tenerle lástima.

Al cabo de cinco días, el Gobierno realizó todo el papeleo necesario. Pudieron finalmente enterrar el cuerpo de su madre. Pero no hubo opción a realizar un velorio. Así que tampoco pudo verla por última vez.

 _Quizás_ si lo hubiera hecho, seguiría recordando su cara.

Volvió a ocurrir lo mismo. Las imágenes pasaban rápido y en desorden. Aquello no era una broma. Aquello no era un sueño. Era su vida y su realidad. Ambas indeseadas por igual. En ellas, ni siquiera su cohete espacial lo podía salvar.

Fue en esos instantes, parado frente a ese hueco en la tierra, vestido de negro, que su cerebro hizo un pequeño " **click** ". Y ya no supo que pensar, cómo sentirse _, ¿Qué tenía dentro de sí? ¿Ira? ¿Tristeza? ¿Frustración?_ Lloró, lloró mucho, trató de expulsarlo todo de su sistema. Aunque sus pulmones sólo terminaron infectándose de incertidumbre.

Ya no podía negar lo que estaba pasando. Katyushka, Natalya a su lado. Estaban solos de nuevo, ¿Qué sería de ellos?

— ¡Oh, Vanya! ¡Mi pequeño y a-amado Vanya! —sollozó Kat mientras lo abrazaba.

Al principio le correspondió ese necesitado gesto cariñoso. Luego dejó de hacerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que su hermana lo abrazó? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que le dio esta clase de afecto?

 _¿En qué momento su familia se convirtió en eso?_

Él aún poseía recuerdos bellísimos estando todos juntos. Su padre, su madre y sus hermanas. Él los recordaba sonriendo. ¿En qué momento todo se arruinó? Lluvia empezó a caer. Las personas se empezaron a retirar. Lo estaban dejando atrás. Fue allí que lo entendió. No, no debía haber espacio en su memoria para tales tonterías: Era una estupidez total pensar que algún momento recuperaría lo que perdió. Para él, su padre ya estaba más que muerto, su hermana estaba siendo hipócrita y su madre estaba tres metros bajo tierra gracias a su propio actuar, ¿Acaso las cosas podían empeorar?

Terminada la ceremonia, se encontraron con otra cosa que afrontar. El país en el que residían no era el suyo; no poseían familiares cerca o dispuestos a cuidar de ellos. Por ende, terminarían en algún hogar con gente desconocida, capaz de darles comida, techo y abrigo. Sonrisas pintadas, caridad fingida. Susurros dejaron libres rumores, una vez que llegaron a la comisaría para ser llevados a aquel albergue: " _Esas personas en realidad son unos abusones"_. Pero no les quedaba de otra.

El recuerdo termina. Lo último que puede ver, son sus manos. Son más pequeñas de lo que son ahora, pero con fuerza y con desespero tratan de romper el espejo del baño de aquel lugar. Tiene 12 años, termina con 14 cortes. Sus manitos lo hicieron y se hicieron trizas.

¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué? Porque no entiende. No entiende nada. Aún nadie se ha dignado a explicarle por qué cada cosa preciada que tiene se le ha sido arrebatado a la fuerza. No sabe nada. No sabe que pensar sobre esto. La ira lo consumía entero; en esa ocasión y posteriormente el destruir cosas fue un intento lamentable de mantener todo el terror que sentía, oculto en el fondo de su garganta.

En esa realidad suya, no existía tal cosa como el poder huir para poder rozar con las manos las estrellas. Así que decidió rendirse. Por más que quisiera que su vida dejara de ser el juego de alguien más, por más que intentara que vivir no fuera una pesadilla… Nunca lograba nada, ¿ _Realmente_ valía la pena existir?

A partir de entonces, mostrar confianza en las personas de su alrededor le resultó imposible. En su mente tan sólo se proyectaban los peores escenarios, haciendo trizas cada señal de esperanza. Sonreír le empezó a resultar incómodo. Esa tormenta en su cabeza parecía nunca acabar, así que buscando calmarse, terminó aislándose. Perdió la cuenta de cuántos años vivió así; nunca se pudo quitar esa y todas sus otras manías, por lo tanto ahora son algo normal.

Ninguna imagen más se aparece, pero decide cerrar los ojos, conforme con sólo escuchar sus pensamientos. Pasaron muchas cosas con sus _foster parents*._ Cuando finalmente lograron librarse de ellos, unos vecinos y amigos de Katyushka le regalaron dinero suficiente para que pudieran sobrevivir un tiempo. Recibieron el detalle gustosos, pero al cabo de unos días, miraban ceñudos el sobre. No, ellos no querían hacerlo. No querían sobrevivir.

En el fondo _anhelaban_ vivir.

Esa ciudad los estaba asfixiando. La decisión fue inesperada, no hubo tiempo para volverla a pensar. No fueron muy lejos, pero se mudaron. Cada uno con un bolso de mano lleno ropa, recuerdos y cosas necesarias. Nada más. Fue duro, muy duro. Quizás fueron imprudentes e idiotas pero, ¿Eso qué importaba?

Ahora su _сестра_ le debía una gran suma de dinero que había sido empleado para construir un hogar y un negocio. Naty estaba estudiando para entrar a la universidad con una beca. Las dos estaban aspirando alto. Abandonándolo. No faltó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a trabajar en un jardín. En medio de esa casa silenciosa, rodeado de tierra y semillas, se dio cuenta de que no quería quedarse atrás. Porque el mundo seguía dando vueltas a pesar de qué él se quedara sentado. Pero, una persona cómo él, ¿Qué podría hacer? Era una escoria intimidante y arisca. Así que intentar trabajar como guardaespaldas parecía una opción. Un día buscando alguna discoteca o bar donde postular, encontró una boutique con bonita ropa. Vivir rodeado de mujeres le había enseñado varias cosas útiles y peculiares. Cabe decir, que no se avergonzaba de ello. Por eso entró a curiosear. Después de todo, se acercaba el día de la madre y quería regalarle algo a Katherine*.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y antes de que pudiera entender que la dueña del lugar lo había confundido con un ladrón, había conseguido un empleo de cajero allí. Lo tenía. Pero la ansiedad y estrés que el sólo salir de casa le provocaba hacían que estuviera satisfecho en lo absoluto. Detestaba sentirse así. Pero detestaba aún más sentir.

 _Silencio. Mucho silencio. Calma. Todo se oscurece. Un sonido incómodo resuena en sus oídos._

Abre los ojos confundido, se levanta ofuscado. Al mirar a su alrededor, se encuentra con el mismo escenario de siempre; su habitación, llena de libros, cajas de cuadernos y macetas. Luz se cuela por debajo de sus cortinas, el reloj encima de su velador marca las 8. Escucha movimiento en el primer piso, la voz de su hermana resuena por encima de todos.

Estira sus brazos, truena su cuello. Gruñe cuando intenta pararse. Una horrible jaqueca vino a decirle buenos días. Maldice bajo. Sale de su cuarto, aún vestido con ese improvisado pijama: una camiseta algo grande incluso para él y su ropa interior. Mira hacia ambos lados, todo está silencioso, al parecer no hay nadie.

—Buenos días, _Ваня_ —lo saluda Natalya mientras que sale del baño —Te he estado esperando para desayunar, hoy dan los resultados de mi prueba, así que apúrate.

El día empieza, el cielo se ve algo nublado. Gente va y viene. Gritos, susurros, llantos y risas. Siente una ligera presión en su cuello, ojeras en sus ojos y un extraño sentimiento de incertidumbre. Está triste. Está confundido. Y no entiende por qué. Parece que todo está como siempre, pero tiene la sensación que nada es como antes. Así que se resigna a esperar. Las horas pasan tortuosamente, al igual que las personas a su alrededor. Vuelve a casa tras terminar su turno laboral, cansado, agobiado e incluso molesto. No entiende qué es lo que le esta pasando, no puede soportarlo.

Llega la noche, la cefetería se cierra. Esta era, como muchas otras noches, una cena en la que nadie quería hablar, donde los tres tenían su vista fija en su plato y la mente al otro lado del mundo.

Parece que todo está como siempre, pero al parecer ya nada es como antes —¡Vanya! ¡Vanya! ¿A qué no sabes? —dijo animada Katyushka. Aunque estaba pronunciando mal su apodo, no le dijo nada. Siguió con la vista concentrada en su plato, tratando de lidiar con sus asuntos y jaqueca.

— _Heт*_ , en realidad no lo sé.

— Ehm... ¿Recuerdas ese chico del cual siempre me hablabas en primaria? Alfred, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sintió un pequeño " **click** " en su cabeza. Levantó la cabeza y empezó a observarla con extrañeza y angustia, ¿Qué acababa de decir? Notó miedo y nervios en el mirar de su hermana, así que supuso que estaba mintiendo. Porque de seguro esto era un juego.

— ¡E-está en la ciudad! Y ha estado viniendo desde hace... ¿Un mes? Todos los días a la cafetería, ¿No te... No te parece súper loco?

Segundo " **click** ". La garganta se le cerró y sus ojos le empezaron a picar; iba a llorar. Natalya al lado suyo paró de comer, dejó su tenedor sobré la mesa. Suspiró resignada y comenzó a hablar, aliviando las punzadas en su cabeza y los nervios en su lengua.

— Katherine, hermano mayor, tengo algo importante que decirles.

La cena concluyó como cualquier otra, pero el lío de ideas que tenía dentro de su mente era atormentador, destructor. Se sentía feliz, molesto y angustiado. Todo al mismo tiempo y en ese orden. Una vez que se halló solo, la migraña llegó tan sólo para empeorar las cosas. Las palabras de su hermana rondaron por su mente hasta que empezaron a quemar. La ansiedad lo sucumbía, ¿ _Quién_ _era_ ese tipo y _qué pretendía_ hacer con una actitud así de sospechosa? En serio que le enfadaba la estupidez e ingenuidad de Katyushka. No la entendía y no entendía porque ella dijo que conocía a ese chico de antes. En su memoria no había espacio para eso. En lo absoluto.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. La mezcla de emociones junto a su constante malestar lo dejaron despierto hasta que ya no pudo soportar el quedarse quieto. Sentía que allí dentro había algo, pero no sabía dónde. ¿ _Dentro de qué_ , en realidad? Había algo dentro de algún lugar que no lo dejaba en paz. Pero de alguna manera anhelaba alcanzarlo con tal de conseguir paz. No lo entendía y el no hacerlo le rompía la paciencia y cordura en mil pedazos.

Algo. En definitiva estaba buscando algo, él siempre tenía que buscar. Si hace años no pudo encontrar nada en el ático, ahora, **¿Lo lograría?**

Con el pulso a mil, se levantó en medio de la noche para encerrarse en el estudio, revisando detenidamente las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de la cafetería. Día por día. Todas las grabaciones desde hace un mes. Porque había algo allí. Había algo en él. Algo que lo dejaba sin respiración, algo que lo hacía anhelar más. No lo entendía y el no hacerlo destrozaba todo dentro de sí. Pero esta vez, _**no**_ le dolía.

Pudo comprobar con una sabor dulce-amargo en la boca que lo que le dijo su hermana era cierto. Esa cabellera rubia se apareció todas las mañanas los últimos 30 días. Y parecía no querer parar. La peculiar forma que tenía de desviar su vista de todo y de todos para luego observar detenidamente la cámara, para observarlo a él, era embriagadora. Punzante y deliciosa. _Lo aturdía._

La ansiedad corroía su pecho, la paranoia provocaba temblores en sus manos. La sensación en realidad era agradable, pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue relacionarla con peligro. Ese chico planeaba algo, tal vez podía poner en peligro a su familia.

Y él no estaba dispuesto a permitirle a mundo que le arrebaten una sola cosa más. Necesitaba investigarlo; de ser necesario: Herirlo. Todo esto, con una gran urgencia, no podía dejarlo pasar como si nada por su vida.

Él comenzó esto, sí. Pero si se lo preguntan _no te responderá_. Si insistes, te dirá que fue culpa de ese azul mirar. Porque durante muchas noches no lo dejó dormir. Porque tras muchos años de sentirse en un hoyo profundo, vio algo de luz reflejada en su sonrisa. Como polilla, no pudo evitar quererlo.

Unos dicen que la vida es un conjunto de casualidades, otros afirman que estamos amarrados a un destino. Iván cree que todo eso es una estupidez. Aún así, no entiende como fue que uno de sus girasoles pudo florecer en invierno. Todos los demás se marchitaron, se murieron. Pero este se quedó bien erguido, con todos sus pétalos. Intimidante, tenebroso, precioso. _Y era todo suyo._

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

–Amnesia disociativa; es la amnesia originada por un suceso traumático o estresante, que produce incapacidad para recordar información personal importante. [Fuente: Manual MSD]

–Дед Мороз; del ruso «Ded Moroz», es un personaje de cuento de hadas ruso que personificaba una fuerza de la naturaleza durante la era precristiana para los eslavos orientales. En otras palabras, es la versión eslava de "Santa Claus".

–Venta estrafalaria de mandarinas; en Rusia es costumbre en Navidad comer mandarinas, debido a que en muchas zonas de allá son poco comunes y es considerada una fruta tropical. Es su excentricidad de fin de año.

–Сестра; del ruso «Sestra», es en español "Hermana".

–Мама; del ruso «Mama», es en español "Mamá".

—Катти, Yekaterina, Katherine; todos estos nombres son las diferentes versiones de: Katyushka, en el idioma eslavo y sus versiones más occidentales.

–La semana especial de Enero; en Rusia la navidad se " alarga" hasta el 7 de enero, siendo este día considerado Noche Vieja, esto debido al calendario juliano, inculcado por la iglesia ortodoxa rusa. Debido a la influencia internacional, se decoran las casas y "comienza la fiesta" en Diciembre, pero aún así muchas familias deciden celebrar la cena o la fecha el 7 de Enero ya que este sí es considerado un día festivo/libre.

–Ваия; del ruso «Vanya», es la versión abreviada eslava del nombre "Iván" [Иван].

–Cамый старший брат; del ruso «Samyy starshiy brat», es en español "Hermano mayor".

–Нати; del ruso «Nati» es la versión abreviada eslava del nombre "Natalya" [Наталья].

–Богом, Ваня!; del ruso «Bogom, Vanya!», es en español "¡Por Dios, Vanya!".

–Черт побери!; del ruso «Chert poberi!», es en español "Maldita sea".

–Foster Parents; en Estados Unidos es una organización nacional donde niños huérfanos o en albergues van a vivir en casa de una pareja licenciada para cuidarlos. A pesar de que este programa fue hecho con la finalidad de darle un mejor futuro a estos niños, se han visto casos de abuso en estas "familias".

–Нет; del ruso «Nyet», es en español "No".

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

[ ¡Editado! ]

Oh, shit. I'm nervous right now. I don't know why. But I'm happy too. So... fuck it.

Btw, I can't understand why this... eh... thing (?) is getting reviews. It's like "Is it really good or am i dreaming?"

Thank you. Thank you so fucking much. Love ya~

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

 _ **Dear Sayonara Distance;**_ AHHH. Me haces tan feliz~. Bueno, pienso actualizar esto rápido porque dentro de dos semanas comienzo clases (ＴvＴ) y sé que me faltará tiempo, estaré siempre estresadx, no podré terminar esto. Y que moriré ;- ;.

Uh, espero no haberte decepcionado con Ucrania en este capítulo ;n ;. Ella es buena, muy buena, realmente ama a sus hermanos. Pero, pues, me encanta enfatizar que en la época del comunismo, ella abandonó a Rusia. No lo sé, lo siento por eso.

El explicar eso es un poco largo. Este capítulo ya lo es de por sí, así que no nos alarguemos xd. Anyway, this is not awesome.

Me hace muy feliz que me leas, no tienes idea ;v ;. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por seguir la historia.

 _ **Dear Anónimo;**_ AHHH. Esto va a hacer que entre en pánico ;v ;. Me hace feliz que comenten lo que hago, pero a la vez me pone los nervios de punta.

Lo de los girasoles es algo metafórico. Una forma en la que pdríamos representar a Iván. Y, ohhh~ me has dado una brillante idea para dibujar/quizás crear un fic con Emily :D

Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por dejar tu comentario desde las sombras~. Espero que te haya gustado y, de nuevo, gracias por seguir la historia.


	4. p r i d e - n e r v o u s

Viento frío corre por las calles, erizando su piel, formando vaho con su respiración. A su alrededor los grandes edificios, las pequeñas casas y los majestuosos rascacielos forman un adorable paisaje junto al cielo oscuro y nublado. Pero por sobre este, predominan las luces de colores, que con fuerza y alegría titilan. Es quincena de Diciembre después de todo, el país americano nunca decepcionaría a la hora de decorar sus residencias de la manera más estrafalaria posible. Alfred está seguro que su " _yo_ " joven estaría brincando de felicidad, mirando ilusionado el espectáculo propio de la Navidad.

Sin embargo, su " **yo** " actual ni siquiera se percata de esto. Va corriendo por la calle, con un chocolate caliente y bolso en mano, pensando únicamente en que se quedó mucho tiempo hablando con Katyushka, que está tarde y puede perder su tren.

Llega a la esquina de la calle principal y baja con prisa las escaleras del metro, encontrándose con un cúmulo mareador de gente. Con la experiencia propia de un veterano atraviesa todo aquello, agradeciendo que en el proceso no derramó su bebida ni le robaron sus pertenencias. Llega a su destino con éxito y a tiempo para encontrar sitio donde sentarse. Ya es hora punta, así que en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el vagón se halló repleto.

" _Es inevitable_ ", piensa, ya que esta estación se encuentra en la zona central de la ciudad, esa que está llena de empresas, restaurantes y centros comerciales. " _Es inevitable_ ", turistas y los propios residentes se apretujan en ese pequeño medio de transporte.

Respiraciones cerca suyo, personas que no conoce rozándolo. Todas estas sensaciones, Alfred también las ignora. Por alguna razón ya no le provocan el mismo asco de antes. Ahora está más concentrado en el suave aroma y dulce sabor de su bebida. Mientras tanto, el movimiento producido por el tren es tosco y constante; fue cuestión de escasos minutos para que llegaran a la siguiente estación y a la siguiente y a la siguiente. Terminando su chocolate pudo ver como el vagón se vaciaba y volvía a llenarse tres veces, hasta que la cuarta vez, él mismo fue partícipe de la gente que se retiraba.

La zona por donde vivía era mucho más calmada que otras tantas que conocía en la ciudad. Era una enorme residencial, que en el centro poseía un bonito y pequeño parque en el que de vez en cuando veía a niños jugar o a perros siendo paseados.

Salió de la estación, caminó unas cuadras, y dobló dos esquinas. El edificio dónde vivía no era muy grande y tampoco tenía muchos residentes. El silencio e incluso el anonimato de sus vecinos lo tenía cada día más enamorado.

Subió tres pisos y abrió la puerta de su casa. El aroma fresco a desinfectante y flores silvestres lo recibió de inmediato. Se quitó la chaqueta y botó el vaso que aún tenía al basurero. Luego se sentó, sin saber precisamente qué hacer. Era viernes, y a diferencia de otros tantos días, últimamente no había tenido necesidad de llevarse trabajo extra a casa; así que por ese lado no había nada que hacer. Aún era algo temprano para cenar, aunque estaba considerando no hacerlo. Tampoco se sentía con ganas suficientes como para salir a trotar o hacer algo de ejercicio allí dentro.

Se recostó mejor en el sofá, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldar del mueble. Durante bastantes minutos, se quedó viendo el techo. Alfred mentiría si dijera que odia el silencio. Tener como único acompañante a la voz de sus pensamientos lo relajaba bastante cada que una pregunta sin respuesta lo atacaba de repente. Por eso es que con el tiempo, aquello se volvió un hobbie casual, algo que no podía evitar.

No lo malentiendan, no es como que si no le gustara relacionarse con sus amigos, no es como que siempre le guste estar solo. A veces simplemente lo necesita y ya. Porque busca claridad, busca pensar. Para olvidar y para entender.

¿Por qué?

Él no es alguien orgulloso.

Estaba aprendiendo, con constante esfuerzo y mucha determinación, lo bonito que es sentirse bien consigo mismo. El pararse frente al espejo sin apartar la mirada, el de vez en cuando cumplirse unos cuantos caprichos. Se sentía contento por todo lo que había logrado, pero aún habían cosas en él que no dejaba de odiar.

Alfred sentía algo de curiosidad e incluso envidia por esas personas que en una simple borrachera o tras haber pasado por una mala racha de decisiones, eran capaces de contar una y otra vez viejas historias de su pasado; sus errores, sus estupideces. Ya sea quejándose, reprochándose o incluso burlándose al respecto; en su mente aquello era admirable. El poder con franqueza admitir que estuvieron mal, que jodieron totalmente la situación… Algo dentro de él se revolvía de tan sólo pensar en intentarlo. Él nunca, nunca, nunca haría algo así. Deseaba con todo su ser y todas sus fuerzas poder eliminar esas vergonzosas, humillantes y amargas memorias; poder botarlas al fondo de un pozo, dejando que se ahoguen y entierren allí. Quizás eso era una simple estupidez suya, quizás era su forma inconsciente de huir.

Aún así, era un idiota por no poder evitarlo.

Suspiró bajo. Miró a su alrededor; su casa, sus cosas. Ya era un adulto, ya tenía una vida, ¿Cuándo comenzaría a vivirla?

Si se ponía neutro y racional, era obvio que le estaba yendo bien. Tenía un genial y bien pagado trabajo, un techo donde vivir, amigos con los que ha empezado a salir. Tenía muchas cosas que agradecer y disfrutar, ¿Por qué lo único que su cerebro logra figurar son imágenes efímeras donde todo se ha echado a perder? Su " _yo_ " joven de seguro se burlaría de él y de su patético miedo al futuro. De toda la angustia que siente al no saber si todo va a ir bien o no. Pero, ¿Por qué? Alfred se pregunta si es el único en el mundo que piensa así, si es el único que con paranoia no puede ver lo que en sus manos cuida, sino lo que sus manos pueden romper.

Le enfermaba, no puede lidiar con esas pequeñas e irritantes voces en su cabeza que lo único que generaban era angustia, que se acumulaba y acumulaba hasta que su mente colapsaba y él se ponía a llorar.

Últimamente había estado hablando con sus terapeutas al respecto, tratando de mejorar la situación. Si bien la medicina ayudaba y bastante (desde hace un mes que no había tenido ningún ataque grave de ansiedad gracias a esas milagrosas pastillas), sus efectos no tendían a ser longevos. Subir la dosis tampoco era una opción. Que estuviera cumpliendo fielmente el tratamiento definitivamente era admirable, pero aún faltaban cosas que hacer. Cosas que él, por su cuenta, tenía que hacer.

Él no es alguien orgulloso.

Sin embargo, por más que detesta a su " _yo_ " joven, a veces se siente cómo él. Y recuerda lo que " _él_ " vivió. Y llora. Porque lo hecho, hecho está. Es incapaz de salvar a ese pequeño niño de sus memorias y se odia por eso. Se odia mucho. Desde hace años ha escrito detallada y explícitamente de ese odio.

Comenzó como un hobbie y luego se volvió algo inevitable. En sus agendas, en sus libretas, siempre habían frases o dibujos o esquemas o simbologías garabateadas por doquier. Y todas decían lo mismo, todas tenían el mismo fin: Recalcar su inmenso odio.

Si bien el escribir sobre emociones y pensamientos es considerado hasta algo terapéutico, hay cosas que siempre van a estar mal si llevan la palabra "odio".

Alfred no es alguien orgulloso. Por eso es que todos estos años ha intentado ser realista consigo mismo, repitiendo una y otra vez lo patético que es. La sinceridad en sus escritos es tan pesimista como saber que esta Navidad la volverá a pasar solo, muy lejos de las personas que quiere.

Su mente se nubla por un rato. Se levanta, dispuesto a ponerse ropa más cómoda. Pasa por la sala, entra a su cuarto y abre su clóset en busca de un pijama decente. Mientras que se lo pone, recuerda algo que leyó hace mucho. Ideas cruzan por su mente, pero todas lo llevan a la misma conclusión: Hay cosas que él no entiende, cosas que quizás nunca entenderá, pero eso está bien. Está bien, porque el mundo es muy grande, da vueltas y está lleno de personas con diferente mentalidad, lengua y apariencia, sobre poblados de cultura e ideas. Y en medio de todo eso, allí está él. Poco a poco, cumpliendo sus metas, saliendo de ese pozo en el que en algún momento estuvo enterrado y casi muerto. Él debería, él debe estar feliz, es lo más correcto.

Quizás ya es momento de que viva con orgullo su vida.

Mientras que mira por la gran ventana de su departamento cómo el sol lentamente se oculta en medio de ese mar de edificios y nubes, decide que ya es momento de un cambio. Y es que desde hace días ha pensado aquello. Todas esas libretas y agendas que aún tiene guardadas y las que aún usa; ya no deberían existir. Siendo francos, el sólo verlas le generan algo de malestar. Y aunque fueron en su momento útiles y hasta necesarias, ya no cree aquello, ya no más.

Él necesita ser más seguro, más espontáneo. Y tiene que tomar este gran y peligroso paso.

Si lo piensa bien está algo nervioso, incluso asustado. Niega con la cabeza, aquello es una tontería. Una tontería que lo dejó sentado y pensando durante una media hora. Gruñe, no es momento para esto. A fin de cuentas, lo tiene todo listo.

Hace unos días, sacó las cajas en las que tiene sus cuadernos y puede ser que quizás y sólo quizás que hace como un mes, en medio de un ataque tonto de ansiedad, haya pedido por internet una trituradora de papel específicamente para esta ocasión y que le haya llegado justo esta mañana, dónde muy irresponsablemente decidió abrirla, examinarla y dejarla encima de la mesa de su comedor.

¿A quién engañaba? Necesitaba tomar el paso. Porque no necesitaba excusas, su condición exigía mejoras. Así que, aunque estuviera nervioso decidió que ya era momento.

Acercó lentamente la libreta a la máquina y fue cuestión de segundos antes de que las cuchillas terminaran por destrozar el papel. Y borrar las palabras. Eliminando ese odio. Sintió alivio mezclado con culpa. Aún así, decidió continuar. Cuaderno tras cuaderno, no tomó demasiado tiempo. Al final, sobre la repisa sólo quedó la máquina y una duda. Dispuesto a no perder nada importante, se deshizo de todo aquello que consideraba tóxico y lo que no fue de nuevo guardado en el fondo de su armario.

Había terminado. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Sentía un peso menos en sus hombros. Sí lo había hecho. Se recostó un rato a meditar, hasta que una melodía que conocía demasiado bien, interrumpió el ambiente. Levantó su celular de la mesa y dudó durante varios segundos, ¿debería contestar o no? A pesar de que fuera Matthew…

—Salut* Al! —su voz, a pesar de ser suave, muy suave, siempre se crispaba e incluso chillaba cada que respondía sus llamadas.

—Je… Hola.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Estab- I mean, bien, sí, muy bien. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Qué tal está… todo por allá? —cubrió su cara con la mano que tenía libre, sintiéndose torpe, era un desastre en todo.

—Bien, aunque está nevando bastante. No hay nada novedoso la verdad, yo sólo…

La línea se llenó de silencio. Mucho silencio. Y al cabo de un rato la llamada sólo se cortó. Alfred no supo si fue por la mala señal o por algún otro motivo. Porque Matthew no haría eso, ¿Verdad?

Resopló cansado. Ya había anochecido y tanto su alredor como su corazón se encontraban a oscuras.

Era por este tipo de cosas que, tan desesperadamente, trataba de mejorar, de seguir adelante sin mirar nunca atrás. A lo largo de todos estos años ha hecho estupideces, ha hecho mucho daño a gente que realmente quería o quiso. Como un cobarde terminó huyendo, pero sabía que eso no siempre iba a ser así. Algún día regresaría, algún día explicaría todo sin miedo o vergüenza. Los extrañaba, y por eso mismo estaba trabajando tan duro para volverlos a ver y mostrarles en que se había convertido en alguien digno, con el fin de enorgullecerlos.

Esa era su meta, su razón de ser. Por eso, no se iba a rendir.

Decidido, fue rápidamente a prender las luces de la habitación, dispuesto a prepararse algo de cenar para después ejercitar. No sin antes cambiarle el agua al florero que tan pintoresco, descansaba sobre una de las encimeras de la cocina. Aquel detalle había sido un bonito regalo que Katyushka y todas las chicas le dieron por su visita número 50 a la cafetería. Sonrió al recordar el momento, se había sentido muy feliz en esa fiesta medio-improvisada. Además de qué las flores estaban muy lindas; grandes, frescas y bien erguidas, las petunias, los lirios, las margaritas, incluso el par de girasoles que lo miraban desde arriba. Aunque le costó bastante llevarlo en el metro, llegar a casa con el se sintió muy bonito. Le había encantado.

Nunca entendió que fue un truco. Desde afuera, enviando un mensaje diciendo que el tren se ha detenido por un incidente, alguien trata de ver por la ventana si él está allí.

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

— Salut; del francés, es en español «Hola» (casual).

— I mean; del inglés, es en español «Quiero decir».

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

[¡Editado!] Oh, Gosh. I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't believe that this will happen. Sorry for the delay :(

In the last chapter I puted everything, every feeling that I had. And then, I exploted xd. And this stupid weakness doesn't help. But I guess it is okay ;;. My creativity did run away. And this stupid piece of shit got a new and bad chapther.

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

 ** _Dear Sayonara Distance;_** Me hace feliz que a ti te haya hecho feliz (?) Me emocioné tanto al leer que te sentiste identificada con lo que escribí, ¡Realmente eres una motivación para mí! Para este estúpido corazón de hielo es un placer aplacar cualquier duda o curiosidad que tengas~.

Perdón por el retraso y gracias... Por todo :3

 ** _Dear Lydy;_** Lindo nombre :0 Iván no acosa, él vigila (?) ah. Nunca ví el vídeo de esa canción... Voy a echarle un ojo. Tranqui uwu, no me asustas, simplemente el que este pedazo de mierda reciba atención me pone los nervios de punta.

Perdón por el retraso y gracias por seguir y apoyar la historia~

 ** _Dear NicoVanPelt;_** No te preocupes, no pasa nada~. Ah, me hizo muy muy feliz tu review. Incluso me inspiraste para escribir el siguiente capítulo a este uwu. Lamento la demora, en serio ;; (¿Por qué te gusta? xd... Lo siento, mi autoestima atacando de nuevo) y linda opinión (???) a pesar de que no la comparto. Lo siento.

Perdón por el retraso y gracias por seguir y apoyar esta historia :3


	5. s t a r - s t a l k

Es difícil, es arriesgado, es confuso. Quizás también peligroso. Pasa una mano por su pelo, chasquea la lengua. Su cabeza le empieza a dar vueltas. Revisa de nuevo el reloj y asustado se percata que no ha pasado ni siquiera un minuto. Sigue atrapado en ese estado, con su pijama puesto.

La luna brilla en el cielo, las luces de su casa apagadas y él con el alma encendida en angustia. _No puede dormir._

Se levanta de su cama frustrado, son pasadas las doce. Con sumo cuidado y silencio recorre su habitación. A pesar de que su visión sea poca, con la rapidez y memoria de un genio, Iván logra encontrar y ponerse su bufanda favorita; Iván logra encontrar y prender su pequeña laptop. Ambos objetos son regalos de su hermana mayor. Ambos objetos los necesita ahora.

Todo esto había comenzado una noche de insomnio y todo esto, probablemente terminaría ahora, una noche en la que tampoco logra dormir. En su cabeza corren millones de ideas, en su cabeza divulgan un montón de voces, en su cabeza todo esto, se queda. _Se siente enloquecer_. Y su cara le arde. Y sus manos le tiemblan, sí, en definitiva le están temblando.

Todo, absolutamente todo se debía a una, sólo una cosa. O persona. O algo así. Sus nervios se ponían de punta a la vez que releía y repasaba toda la información que durante el último mes había sido capaz de recolectar. De anotar. De recordar. De él. De ese tipo de molesta, brillante y discreta sonrisa; de ese tipo de asustados, deslumbrantes e inquisitivos ojos.

Lo aturdía. Lo aturdía mucho. Cada cosa, cada detalle. Buscando calmarse sujeta con fuerza su bufanda, aspirando el delicioso aroma a flores que desprende. Ya calmado, enfoca su vista de nuevo en la pantalla. Relee. Y vuelve a leer: Un soso archivo de Word, escrito en guiones y letra pequeña.

Su nombre, _que lo tenía más que claro_ : Alfred F. Jones. 25 años, trabaja en esa editorial que queda a unas cuadras de su casa, como editor directo y apoyo*. De la pocas, poquísimas palabras que ha podido obtener de Katyushka, adoraba los lattes, más que el café puro. Además de que iba diario a la cafetería.

Su actitud nerviosa y paranoica le daba mala espina, era obvio que tenía algún problema. Un fanático de los horarios, siempre iba y venía a la misma hora. Parecía no tener días fijos o alguna clase de regulación con su trabajo, y aún así, lo tenía todo en orden: Había sido nombrado "Trabajador del mes" hace unas semanas.

Tendía a cargar consigo una libreta en blanco de tapa dura, constantemente lo había visto escribir cosas al azar o dibujar de vez en cuando. En sus días libres le gustaba salir al parque de la ciudad, corría o se quedaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol.

Si intentaba buscarle algún defecto al tipo este, lo único que venía a su mente era la pregunta _: ¿Sería molesto convivir con alguien así?_ Paranoico por el perfeccionismo, nervioso por lo absurdo. Parecía que no. Le caía bien a su hermana. Aunque a Katyushka le caía bien todo el mundo. _Pero aún así._

Indagando en cosas más importantes, más personales, los datos que más tiempo le costó conseguir fueron estos dos últimos: Su familia no se hallaba en la ciudad. Su padre y hermano mayor en Otawa, Canadá. Su madre en algún lado de Texas. La distancia era ciertamente grande, ¿Mantendrían un buen contacto?. Y su dirección. Bueno, aún estaba en busca de su dirección.

Se había esforzado, en serio. Pero es que el chico rápidamente se esfumaba entre las multitudes. Contextura delgada, piel clara. Pelo rubio, ojos azules y lentes. Nada de él resalta, es un estadounidense más, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Nunca antes había pasado por algo así, se sentía un idiota por no lograr algo así.

Aunque si lo pensaba con precisión, ¿Por qué estaba tan estresado por algo tan tonto? Él no necesitaba saber dónde vivía ese tal Alfred. El tipo era inofensivo, el tipo era un acomplejado. Así que no tenía la necesidad de enviarle una amenaza, ni de darle una paliza. Él no representaba ningún peligro. Y aunque lo fuese, atacarlo sería equivalente a ver un pequeño y torpe gatito contra un feroz y molesto oso de grandes colmillos.

Era una pelea ganada.

Así que aparentemente su investigación había sido comprobada, llegando a un fin. Pero decía "aparentemente", porque había algo, algo dentro de él, algo dentro de su pecho que le decía que no, que no podía dejar esto así, que no lo podían dejar así como así. Era ridículo, era estúpido, un deseo innecesario, un anhelo irreal. Aún así, lo quería, no, lo necesitaba alcanzar. Pero era ilógico. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? No sabía, no lo hacía.

 ** _No lo entendía y no entenderlo destrozaba cada ápice de cordura en sí._**

Cubrió con fuerza su nariz con la tela de su bufanda, bloqueando su respiración. Y miró al techo de su habitación. Su vista le picaba, los mareos volvieron. Un segundo, dos segundos, quince segundos, muchos segundos; las sensaciones empeoran. Pero eso, ¿Qué importaba? Estando así y sólo así era capaz de ver. Ver aquello que casi nunca logra ver. Las imágenes son borrosas al principio, pero luego la nitidez lo aturde. Hace unas noches, soñó que tenía un empleo en el que se sentía cómodo. Que había logrado terminar una o dos carreras. Que se llevaba bien con las personas, con sus hermanas, que le sonreía a su madre. Y que por las tardes, volvía a una bonita casa que compartía con alguien. Alguien. Pero no por obligación, no porque le faltara dinero, él tenía un sueldo digno. Sólo era alguien. Alguien que lo hacía muy feliz. Alguien que amaba, que le regalaba flores y café. Aquel sueño era tan brillante…

Brilla. Hay luz. Despierta. El aire vuelve a entrar a sus pulmones, aspira y exhala exhausto. Quizás lloró. El reloj de su mesita de noche marca las seis. Su cuerpo lo siente frío y tembloroso. Mareado pero, ¿Contento? En su corazón mantiene la sensación de estar esperando.

 _¿Algo? ¿Alguien?_

Se levanta con ánimos y va corriendo al baño. Vomita un poco. Se cepilla los dientes y el pelo. Se quita el pijama, se ajusta bien la bufanda al cuello. Dentro de él, mantiene esa gratificante y cálida sensación que sólo su inconsciente es capaz de darle. Se siente muy feliz.

—Доброе утро, Katyushka! Me siento muy feliz.

—O-jojó —respondió la mayor desde la cocina, para rápidamente sacar la cabeza por la puerta —¿En serio? —preguntó risueña —Buenos días a ti también, mi Vanya.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de la menor, que acababa de entrar al comedor, Kat se mostró bastante cariñosa con Iván y a diferencia de otros días, él ni siquiera la apartó; incluso le devolvió uno que otro besito.

—Я требую объяснения* —le susurró Natalya al oído una vez que la mayor se fue —Ahora.

—¿Eh?

—Я тоже этого хочу...* Ahora

—¿Oh? Да, да.*

Durante todo el día mantuvo con cuidado y recelo esa sensación de felicidad dentro suyo. Trató de ser amable y cariñoso, atento y bueno. Cuando sus hermanas se fueron de casa, se quedó horas y horas cuidando de su jardín, de sus flores, de sus bellos girasoles. Se sintió conforme sólo cuando las plantas, las pequeñas y las grandes, las enredaderas y las fijas, cuando todas ellas parecían sonreírle entusiastas.

A la hora de la cena, si bien no ayudó a sus hermanas a cocinar porque le daba algo de pavor, sí que se esmeró horneando unas galletitas de chocolate con forma de estrellas. Y comiendo junto a ellas tuvo una charla amena. Y después de lavar los trastes, otra vez se pusieron cariñosos. Todo iba bien.

Llegó la hora de dormir, y sólo por impulso decidió volver a leer toda la información que tenía de ese tipo rubio. Trató de descifrar que había en ese sujeto, que era capaz de alterarlo, de ponerlo nervioso, con un nudo en el estómago. Trató de descifrar por qué, si el chico no representaba ningún peligro. Pero no lo logró. Lo terminó alterando más. Iván quería saber... Cuánto antes, mejor. Además, tenía otras muchas más dudas.

 _¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de verle?_ Aunque sea solo un segundo, _¿Por qué quería hablarle?_ Si él detestaba hablar.

¿Estaba enloqueciendo?¿Acaso…?

La cabeza le empezó a doler y a punzar. Distintos y constantes " ** _clicks_** " resonaban. La vista se nubla y la jaqueca empeora, sólo sabe empeorar. Termina en el suelo, termina gritando. Antes de que se diera cuenta, su hermana lo está abrazando, él esta llorando.

—Cariño, cariño, ¿Estás bien? —susurró. Los brazos de Vanya la atraparon rápidamente en un abrazo —¿Ocurre algo? ¿Me lo puedes decir, por favor?

La dulzura de su hermana le roza las orejas, lo relaja y crispa a la vez, causándole ligeros temblores —Нет, todo bien, todo bien. No te preocupes.

La chica no se rinde fácil, pero aún así, no recibió respuesta alguna. Así que se resigna a esperar —Si necesitas algo, dímelo, ¿Sí? Siempre puedes confiar en mí… _Recuérdalo_ —" **Te quiero** ".

El abrazo terminó y de nuevo se quedó sólo en su cuarto. Intentó caer suavemente en los brazos de Morfeo, pero lo único que consiguió fue una caída libre a un sueño extraño, lleno de espejos. Iván odia los espejos. Porque en ellos siempre ve la viva imagen de un hombre que abandonó a su familia, que lo abandonó. Lo detesta, lo odia, y definitivamente no lo quiere. No quiere ser cómo él, nunca va a ser cómo él. Quizás por eso hay veces en las que se confunde, en las que no sabe quién es él. El tipo que se refleja en los espejos, _lo desconoce._

Iván los odia. Pero en este sueño, no hay ningún hombre reflejado en ellos. Sólo cosas. Ve problemas, ve miedo, ve rechazo, ve estrés. Cajas y cajas amontonadas, un ático oscuro y el antiguo cuarto de su madre. Ve a Katyushka drogada, ve a Natalya llorando desesperada.

Las imágenes crecían, empeoraban, parecía que en cualquier momento los cristales explotarían en su cara, pero de repente, aparece alguien y detiene todo ese desastre. La silueta, la persona, carga con todo esto encima y se deshace de ello. _Había logrado superarlo._ El tipo brilla, e Iván trata de tocar su luz, sólo un poco, tan sólo un segundo. Pero antes de poder, lo pierde. **Se ha ido**. Porque tiene que seguir su camino, porque no puede perder su tiempo. Él sigue, él está cumpliendo sus sueños. A pesar de eso, aún no está muy lejos. Una idea cruza por su mente. Es tonta, muy tonta. Y aún así, ya se ve a si mismo persiguiendo esa luz. Corre y corre, una y otra vez. El también quiere brillar, él también quiere ser feliz. Pero llega un punto en el que un espejo gigante le impide el paso. Siendo incapaz de poder atravesar o esquivar el enorme cristal, decide escabullirse.

Con mucho cuidado de despertar a alguien en casa, sale de su cuarto, baja rápido al sótano y a un bajo, bajísimo volumen empieza a ver los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad. _Lo ve a él._ Se siente impotente porque una pantalla de cristal los separa. Se siente confundido y poco a poco se queda dormido. En su mente, miles de ideas chocan, miles de voces gritan. Y a la vez, miles de utopías son creadas, miles de historias y sueños anhelan ser reales. **Junto a él.**

Su corazón empieza a latir, pero a latir más rápido de lo que le gustaría. Y sin aparente freno. Hasta le ha empezado a doler el pecho. Y a arder las mejillas y los ojos ¿Era porque estaba llorando? ¿O por pasar tantas horas frente a las pantallas?

Se siente confundido, con tantas, tantísimas preguntas pero escasas y cortas respuestas. La frustración lo estaba ahogando, la frustración que él y sólo él era capaz de causarle. Esa frustración que no lo enojaba, que lo asustaba y a la vez esperaba.

Meditó unos instantes sobre qué iba a hacer ahora, pero gracias al cielo, lo logró entender. Vaya que le costó. Apenas salió el sol, fue corriendo a su pequeño jardín y tras cortar, acomodar, pensar y pensar, logró formar un bonito ramo de flores. Con cuidado y cariño, lo puso en agua. Porque era grande. Y sobresaliente.

Lo colocó en la mesa del comedor, ante la intriga de sus hermanas, y a la hora del desayuno lo decidió explicar.

—Había estado pensado, Kat... Ese chico que dices que va a la cafetería todos los días… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Alfred, es Alfred.

Natalya se quedó en silencio, vigilando. Conocía a su hermano. Lo miró de reojo, ¿Por qué preguntaba algo que ya sabía? ¿Por qué hablaba de alguien que no conocía? Algo le estaba pasando.

—Да, él.. Pues, me estaba preguntando si le habías agradecido por venir tantos días a la cafetería —le dio una mordida a su galleta —Quizás hacerlo nos daría algo de publicidad.

—Sí, lo había intentando pero… Pensé en comprarle una taza, ¿Quieres que le regalemos estas flores? —el chico asintió —Pero son las de tu jardín… ¿Vanya?

—La temporada se está por acabar... Me pone triste ver como sólo se marchitan. Me gustaría darles un uso... A-además—

—Te parece un buen chico, ¿Verdad, Ваня*? —lo cortó la menor.

A pesar de que el ambiente se volvió peculiar, al final del día, su misión fue cumplida. Le hizo realmente feliz ver a Alfred llevar su regalo consigo, le hizo feliz poder seguirlo durante todo su camino a casa. Anotó su dirección como Dios manda y al final del día le pidió a Natalya que lo ayudara a preparar chocolate caliente para comerlo con las galletas.

—Tenemos una cafetería literalmente abajo, eres un raro.

—Dices eso, y aún así estás contenta.

—Por supuesto. Estoy consiguiendo lo que quiero, después de todo —dijo para luego mirarlo a los ojos— Estoy teniendo un tiempo a solas contigo.

—Yo también estoy consiguiendo lo que quiero.

La noche comenzó, e Iván se sintió como todo un pirata que luego de mil viajes en el oscuro mar, había encontrado su preciado tesoro. Había comenzado algo que no estaba dispuesto a parar.

Se aferraría con fuerza a su sueño, volvería real su utopía. Nada ni nadie lo iba a detener. Sus palabras, al final, fueron casi tan ciertas, como las plantas que en otoño florecen.

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

 _–Editor directo y de apoyo;_ Este trabajo, en realidad no requiere muchas horas en oficina. Más que nada, se basa en constantemente alentar al escritor que realice su trabajo, brindando ideas, editando cualquier error y si es necesario, brindar ayuda emocional. Como trabajo extra, también pueden hacerse cargo del papeleo, organización, aprobación y publicación de la obra de la que están a cargo.

 _–Доброе утро;_ del ruso «Dobre utra», que significa "Buenos días".

 _–Я требую объяснения;_ del ruso «Ya trebuyu ob"yasneniya» que significa "Exijo una explicación".

 _–Я тоже этого хочу;_ del ruso «Ya tozhe etogo khochu» que significa "Yo también lo quiero".

 _–Да, Нет, Ваня;_ del ruso básico «Da, Net, Vanya», que significan "Sí, No, Vanya" (xD)

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

 **[¡Editado!]** Ok, here we are xD.

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

 ** _Dear Lydy;_** Sep, es horrible vivir con ansiedad. Entrar en pánico y hacer estupideces. Es feo, lo sé. Este fanfic más que nada es para tratar de sacar lo que llevo adentro, Alfred es la personificación de mis peores momentos. Y según mi línea de tiempo, ya lleva 8 años con ansiedad. Sin embargo, desde hace unos dos comenzó a empeorar por lo cuál decidió recurrir a ayuda.

El morir es algo que... Uff, no puedo explicarlo. Soy fan de los finales felices, pero soy un asco escribiéndolos, así que no sé que pasará exactamente. Hay que dejar que la historia se escriba sola,y'know.

Gracias por seguir y apoyar la historia (T v T) ¡Me hace tan feliz!

 ** _Dear Sayonara Distance;_** Ya sabes lo que dicen: Gota a gota el agua se agota~

Ah, me siento importante (?) Aunque a decir verdad no pude escribir mucho porque, literal estoy muriendo, ah xd.

No sé, estoy preocupadx por mi salud. Ah, me siento enjauladx.

Gracias por el apoyo (T v T) No tienes idea de cuán bien me hace. No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerte.


	6. r e l a p s e - n e r v o u s

_Capítulo dedicado a Sayonara Distance, aka Pancake_

 _︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿_

El reloj de la pared no para de hacer tic. Es un tic molesto, es un tic agobiante. El reloj de la pared parece estar malogrado, ya que tiene tics sin que las agujas se muevan, ¿O es qué se ha detenido el tiempo? No, eso es ridículo, ¿Verdad?

Por si las dudas, Alfred se detiene a escuchar. A su alrededor, teclados en pleno uso, pantallas prendidas y respiraciones constantes. Murmullos a lo lejos, tacones y pasos contra el piso cerámico.

Afuera del edificio, sí, afuera; por lo que recuerda aún hay nieve en las calles, en las veredas, en lis árboles, ¡En todo sitio! Pero los cláxones y la agitación han vuelto a la contienda. Las luces de Navidad hace tiempo ya han sido removidas, o al menos lo suficiente como para haber podido tirar los fuegos artificiales por el primer día del nuevo año, mes y -vaya coincidencia- semana.

A pesar de que dijo que no, no pudo con la tentación de ir a varios centros comerciales, y como la costumbre lo dictaminó, se compró un montón de libretas que aún no está seguro para que usará. Pero esta vez, le dijo que sí a una agenda de portada azul y páginas punteadas, con el fin de poner -incluso más- orden en sus días.

Anoche, lo planificó todo para que todo saliera bien esta mañana, en su "regreso" al trabajo. Limpió, comió y se ejercitó como siempre, pero algo, podría decirse inusual, ocurrió.

Ahora, que ya ha "regresado" a su oficina, su pequeño espacio de trabajo es un verdadero desastre lleno de papeles y hojas desparramados. Sus ánimos se encuentran en el piso, y sus nervios están súper alterados. Siente un ligero y molesto tic en el ojo derecho, que parece hacerle competencia al incesante tic del averiado reloj. Y le duele la cabeza. Y el estómago. Se siente estresado, agobiado. Como claustrofóbico encerrado en un armario. Pero es que él no está encerrado en ningún armario o mueble, en ningún sitio, ni por nadie.

No, es su mente estúpida la que no lo deja en paz. Ni tranquilo. Mucho menos libre. Diablos. Ni siquiera ha podido terminar el trabajo.

Anoche, él limpió, comió y ejercitó como siempre; pero esta mañana, como nunca, se despertó tarde, se levantó con sueño y al final tuvo que apresurarse como loco, se olvidó los lentes, tuvo un viaje apretado en el metro, casi vomita por la angustia y tuvo que correr varias calles. Como colmo, no pudo ver a Katyushka, ni acercarse a su cafetería o comprar algo de su exquisito café. Ni siquiera llegó a la editorial ha tiempo, aunque fuera tan sólo un minuto de retraso, su bello expediente estaba arruinado. Y su celular, Dios mío, el aparato sigue sin batería, apagado, recién está cargando, demonios.

No lo puede, ni quiere, entender; pero en pocas palabras, este no ha sido su día. Desde el fondo de su corazón se siente cómo pura mierda y una voz en su cabeza repite sin cesar "Te lo dije". Es tan irritante, inquietante y depresivo como aquel tic (sin tac) del reloj que se echó a perder.

Tira la cabeza hacia el respaldar de su asiento, le duele mucho el cuello y la migraña lo está atormentando. Toma respiraciones pausadas, trata de pensar en algo bonito, como un gatito dormilón o un atardecer relajante. Trata de calmarse tal y como le dijo su psicólogo que hiciera cada que se desesperara y funciona, o siente que funciona, ¿Estará funcionando? No lo sabe… Sea como sea, su mente se aclara, aunque quizás sólo un poco, pero lo hace, y eso lo reconforta.

Sigue respirando lentamente, calmándose, y cuando finamente logra pensar con mayor claridad, de una u otra manera vuelve al punto de inicio, a su " actual" problema, al por qué tenía aquel tic en su ojo derecho. Porque sí, así era la vida, así de jodida. Resopla, no tiene tiempo para esto. Tiene que enfocarse en esto, en la historia en la que trabaja y tiene que editar.

Todas las hojas repartidas en la mesa, en cada una de ellas algún capítulo, quizás en borrador, quizás no. Y en su laptop, en su laptop también tenía bastantes words abiertos, de los que ella le había mandado. Alfred podría apostar que la chica era una de esas escritoras capaces hasta de escribir sus brillantes ideas en las servilletas de algún bar. Sakura Honda, así se llamaba la autora, era una joven creativa y calmada como el infierno, además de ser súper amable. Era muy linda en cualquier sentido, sin embargo el desorden de sus piezas lo va a sacar loco, ¡Y no sólo eso! Su historia es asombrosa, ¿Quién podría negarlo? Pero en aquella oración faltan adjetivos, quizás descripciones, o más contexto, ¡Incluso una simple especificación del escenario sería suficiente! El siguiente párrafo también carecía de sentido gracias a la falta de conectores y si bien le gustaba el nuevo sentido de perspectiva que proporcionaba el último párrafo, sentía que el desarrollo de los personajes estaba yendo a pasos agigantados.

Le gustaba el estilo narrativo, ¡Diablos! Le gustaba Honda, pero allí habían demasiados errores en los que él tenía que intervenir sin abrumarla. Respiró hondo. Volvió a calmarse, o algo así.

Ella era talentosa, pero el hecho de que el inglés no fuera su idioma natal complicaba a veces las cosas, pero aquello no era un gran estorbo. Es más, él estaba casi seguro de que ella podría perfectamente escribir best-sellers. Sólo necesitaba más práctica, más trabajo. Quizás el podría ayudar con ello. Quizás juntos podrían…

Pasos apresurados y un zumbido de su celular lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Como sea, él realmente necesitaba llamarla.

Revolvió los papeles hasta finalmente dar con el aparato y en lo que la chica demoraba en contestar el celular, él decidió ordenar un poco ese desastre.

—¡Buenos días Sr. Jones! ¿Ocurre algo?

La dulce voz nipona sonaba muy feliz desde el otro lado, así que no pudo evitar contestarle igual. La tranquilidad y alegría que trasmitía era contagiosa. Por eso, cuando notó que tenía diecisiete hojas en su mesa, decidió que, en vez de alarmarse, guardando sólo una se arreglaba el problema. Si es que aquello se lo podía llamar problema. Pero para él era problemático. Cómo sea. Ya estaba arreglado. Así es.

—Disculpe todos los inconvenientes, en serio. Estaré en la editorial dentro de dos horas, por favor, vaya adelantándose con el trabajo, Sr. Jones. De nuevo, muchas gracias por su arduo trabajo.

Ella era calmada, era linda. Sin embargo, enojada era irreconocible. Cómo una fiera, una fuerza deslumbrante relucía en sus ojos, en su postura. Ese contraste de personalidad era sumamente interesante y atrayente. Al menos para él. Y ahora, había vuelto a divagar. A divagar y a divagar con tal de no trabajar. Sinceramente, hoy no quería hacer nada de nada en lo absoluto. Se sentía deprimido y frustrado. El dolor de cuello seguía allí al igual que sus inmensas ganas por un café. Quería tomar café. ¿En serio estaba tan estresado por un café? Era ridículo, pero sí, al parecer sí. Debía irse a comprar un café. Resopló para sus adentros, aquello le ayudaría a concentrarse, ¿Verdad?

En lo que se levantaba tranquilamente para ir a la cafetería de Katyushka, un recuerdo en forma de flash lo interrumpió. Fue lento, pero preciso. Como aquel tic del reloj que desde hace rato empezó a ignorar pero que volvió a resonar con fuerza de repente. Una imagen, una imagen triste. Ni siquiera logró parase de su silla y de inmediato volvió a sentarse. Estaba asustado, estaba confundido.

Desde hace años que había dejado de fumar. Desde hace mucho que no probaba alcohol. Y estaba totalmente seguro de que ya hasta había olvidado totalmente lo que el LSD hacía con su cerebro. Sí, desde hace mucho que había dejado todo eso. Sí, desde hace mucho que él ya no era así. Pero, ¿Entonces por qué volvía a sentir aquello?

¿Por qué volvía a sentir que dependía de algo más que él mismo?

Era ridículo. Se sentía como un tonto. Y débil. E indefenso. Estaba indefenso ante esto. Estaba indefenso ante el profundo odio que volvía a él. Alfred no quería recordar estas cosas. Alfred no quería volver a sentirse así. Sin embargo allí estaba, de nuevo.

Los pasos y los tacos sobre el piso cerámico y las voces, las voces de sus compañeros, felices y distantes. Y risas, muchas risas, que parecen ser causadas por él. Porque el que sea un adulto y siga asustado como un niño era motivo para unas buenas carcajadas.

Su pulso está acelerado y sus manos tiemblan. Para que nadie lo note, va a morderse el labio, va a aguantar las lágrimas y rascará con fuerza sus dedos. Irá a la azotea a tomar algo de aire antes de que los fumadores del edificio llenen los balcones y el aire de tentadora nicotina. Recordará y repetirá que el café no ha hecho nada mal con él, de que aún tiene el control porque ¡Diablos! Lo tiene. Él puede con esto, él puede, ¿No es así?

—¿Alfred?… Eh, ¿Estás bien?

La cuidadosa voz de Toris hace que abra los ojos, ¿Cuándo fue que los cerró?

Él lo mira confundido, preocupado, y con delicadeza pregunta —¿Ha pasado algo?

Alfred niega, respirando adecuadamente de nuevo, y ante la duda en los ojos de su compañero lo vuelve a negar, adquiriendo una postura más relajada.

—Es que, Al... El jefe quiere verte.

Alfred simula la mejor de sus sonrisas, sin saber si falla o no en el intento. La cuidadosa voz de Toris sólo vino a traer malas noticias.

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

[ _¡Editado!_ ] TOMORROW. SCHOOL. NO. I DON'T WANNA. PLEASE, SEND HELP ;- ;

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 ** _Dear Lydy;_** ¡Oh! Спасибо! Pues, los finales tristes siempre tienen su lado cautivador, no vamos a negarlo xD. Gracias por la preocupación, lamento si te asusté. No estoy en mis mejores momentos ;- ;

¡Gracias por apoyar y seguir la historia!

 ** _Dear Sayonara Distance;_** Lo prometido es deuda~ Capítulo por y para ti ;)

No hay mucho que pueda decir, la verdad, creo que ya me conoces demasiado bien xD. Aún así, quería agradecerte el mensaje UwU, me subió bastante los ánimos en ese momento.

¡Gracias por apoyar y seguir la historia!


	7. f r e e - c o l d w i n t e r

Las noches eran obscuras, tenebrosas y riesgosas _. Muchas cosas podían ocurrir allí._ Asaltantes, violadores, secuestradores, pandilleros de distintos tipos se escondían entre la oscuridad. Quieras o no, esta clase de cosas se encuentran en todo sitio, en cada país.

La maldad, el pecado, el homicidio y suicidio. Los derechos humanos son actualmente respetados en USA*. _Pero quizás eso no duraría mucho._ Las noticias respecto a los problemas políticos con Norcorea dejaban intranquilos y nerviosos a varios.

 _¿Una guerra se acercaba, acaso?_ Nadie tendría piedad con nadie, de seguro. Y la falsa paz a la que casi todos los ciudadanos se aferraban se iría a la mierda. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Iván se sentía aturdido respecto a todos estos temas. La política fue algo que siempre lo dejó con un mal sabor de boca. Había demasiados puntos por debatir, otros tantos inconcretos, extraños.

Sean como sean las cosas, nadie estaría totalmente satisfecho. _Comunismo, capitalismo, democracia._ El gobierno afectaba a las personas en prácticamente cada aspecto de sus vidas. Si bienestar era lo que querían, tardarían en obtenerlo.

Estos temas, sin duda, podía generar no una, sino varias peleas. _"Por eso se dice que de deportes, religión y política, no se hablan a la hora de comer"._

Sonrió para sí. Vaya, que conspirar contra la sociedad era un buen tema para relajarse y no pensar mucho sobre los peligros de las inmundas calles. Antes de lo esperado, ya estaba a unas dos cuadras de su casa.

Ese día, el trabajo en la _Boutique_ había sido realmente agotador. Había llegado de Italia la hermana gemela de Chiara, Felicia. Todo realmente había sido un dolor de cabeza. Gente por aquí, gente por allá. ¡Fiesta y celebración por doquier!

En parte sintió algo de pena por su jefa. La manera olímpica en la que dejó de ser el centro de atención, incluso de su propio esposo, se veía dolorosa. Podía ver toda la envidia que reflejaban sus ojos: Su hermana menor era mucho mejor que ella. Era natural que haya estado tan enojada como para hacerlo quedar unas horas extra.

Por esta ocasión, se lo dejó pasar. A la próxima le tendría que duplicar el salario, punto. No es que estuviera enojado por eso, no lo estaba, _he was **not** mad_. Por ahora.Simplemente se le hacía inaceptable llegar tarde a su hogar.

Giró la esquina. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la cafetería aún tenía las luces encendidas. ¿Algo había pasado? ¿Asaltantes? ¿Terroristas? ¿Dónde estaban Natalya y Katyushka? _Dios..._

Aceleró el paso. El letrero de la puerta decía "Cerrado", la entrada estaba con llave, las cortinas cerradas. Pero si prestaba atención podía escuchar suaves voces y música.

Con cuidado, sacó las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos. Abrió la puerta, esperando ver algo raro, extraño, inaceptable. Estaba asustado. Bastante. Para su sorpresa, allí dentro sólo había una _"mini-party"._

Personas que no conocía, otras a las que sí: las camareras, sus hermanas, **_él._** Todos estaban a salvo, todo estaba bien. Volvió a respirar con normalidad. Sin embargo, no estaba tranquilo del todo ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Le dieron ganas de dar media vuelta y entrar a su casa por la puerta trasera. Debió haber hecho eso en primer lugar, vaya que era estúpido.

—Iván… —el mencionado se giró rápidamente, para encontrarse con Natalya. Su expresión decía claramente «Ayuda, no quiero estar aquí» —¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde, _hermano?_

—Horas extras por órdenes de mi jefa ¿Tu sabes qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué la fiesta?

A decir verdad, no le molestaba para nada la presencia de Alfred. Es más, deseaba con fuerzas poder acercarse a él, hablar, conocerlo mejor quizás, no hacer el ridículo. Sin embargo, la presencia de las otras personas, el ruido y estrés hacían esto imposible. Que frustrante.

Debido a que la música era demasiado alta, no pudo escuchar muy bien la respuesta que le dio su hermana a lo que le preguntó. Se estaba empezando a alterar. El ambiente ruidoso lo preturbaba.

 _"Al menos no tendré que preocuparme por futuras quejas de los vecinos"_ pensó, tratando de calmarse y recordar cómoes que los seres humanos actuan o socializan con normalidad _"Las paredes, puertas y vidrios del edificio son insonoros. Es increíble que no haya sido yo quién propuso esa idea"._

Sonrió ligeramente. Luego dejó de hacerlo.

A su alrededor, su hermana menor no veía la hora en la que todo acabe; no conoce nadie allí a excepción de su familia y tampoco le interesa hacerlo. Se notaba a leguas que está demasiado incómoda. Tal y como él.

Katyushka ríe y ríe con lo que la gente dice en la mesa principal. Y está demasiado cerca de Alfred, por alguna razón.

Ahora que lo nota, todos centran su vista en él. En _su_ girasol. _Su propiedad._ Con el paso de los segundos, se da cuenta que eso no le gusta en lo absoluto. De nuevo comienza a alterarse. Y esta vez no hay ningún pensamiento alegre que lo calme.

No ayudó para nada que un chico, casi tan alto cómo él, aparentemente lo hubiera confundido con alguien más y lo estuviera tratando de jalar a quién sabe dónde, tirando de su abrigo. Vaya que está alterado.

Así que su primer instinto es golpearlo. No muy fuerte ni tampoco muy despacio. Su "atacante" frunce el ceño, pero en seguida se da cuenta de su error y se disculpa. La mirada del ruso era lo suficientemente intimidante como para que el pobre chico no quiera defenderse. Pero si de preguntarse quién carajos era o quién se creía para tratarlo así.

Al ver que Natalya lo toma del brazo y lo lleva dentro de la cocina, comprendió que se trataba del famoso hermano de las Braginsky. Allí entendió.

Jesucristo. En esa familia todos daban miedo. Incluso Katyushka, que aunque por muy linda y adorable se viera, tenía varias armas de fuego repartidas en todo el establecimiento.

—Por seguridad, dice. Sí, claro… —murmura Eduard.

El báltico se gira y busca con la mirada a Toris. _Feliz y sonriente;_ hace mucho que no lo veía así.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decide poner a su primo por encima de sus novelas turcas. Verá el capítulo por Internet junto a Tino y su novio, no le importa demasiado.

Dejará su apatía a un lado y disfrutará lo que queda de noche. Que al mejor amigo de Toris lo han ascendido y eso es digno de celebración. Niega la cabeza divertido.

No lo va a negar, el chico posee talento. Le quedan cosas por aprender, como a cualquier ser humano, pero es obvio que tiene futuro. Raivis le alcanza un vaso lleno de gaseosa y él lo levanta cuando _Érzebeth*_ pide un brindis, por el chico, por el equipo, la empresa, los amigos, la cafetería ¡Por todo, ya!

Y Alfred, mientras toma su bebida, no puede evitar llorar. Se siente tan vivo, tan libre, tan contento. _Tan vivo y contento. Tan… **Libre.**_

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

–Los derechos humanos son actualmente respetados en USA:

 _Lo dijo mi maestra de D_ _.P.S.C.,_ _mientras que ella y la clase conspirábamos contra y por el mundo. En las guerras no existen los derechos. Ni siquiera el de la vida. En el campo de batalla sólo buscas tu bienestar y luchar por aquello que defiendes. No hay paz. Mucho menos raciocinio._

–Érzebeth:

 _Hungría es un personaje peculiar. Puede ser interpretada en varias formas. En lo personal, ella me recuerda demasiado a alguien que fue bastante importante para mí en primaria. Hace unos meses, en su Wiki leí que su nombre humano en húngaro podría ser Elizabeth o **Érzebeth**. Para este universo, necesitaba a mi antigua mejor amiga como compañera laboral de Alfred. Punto. Lamento las confusiones._

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

Ohhh... Well, idk what I need to say xd. I am surprised, stressed, excited... I am gonna die~

This holy shit has got a new follower n' a little heart. Really. **_Why??_** I can't understand. But, I guess it is okay. I guess...

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 ** _Dear Sayonara Distance:_**

¡Llegó mi parte favorita~! Responder todos los mensajes tan bonitos.

Y es que en realidad, dentro de poco lloraremos (?). Mientras tanto, disfrutemos cómo más y más personajes se integran a la vida de Alfred mientras que Iván enloquece por los celos ( • (ｴ) •)ﾉ

Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo~

 ** _Dear Lydy:_**

Soñar es hermoso, eso nunca lo dudes. Y aunque haya momentos en los que crees que todo va cuesta abajo, si te lo mereces, alguien puede tenderte la mano y llevarto alto, muy alto.

Gracias~ ヽ(* v *)ﾉ

 ** _Dear NicoVanPelt:_**

¡Oh! Espero que ya te encuentres mucho mejor de salud y ¡No te preocupes! No hay problema~

Los sentimientos son algo esencial. Para mí, no tiene sentido escribir algo que no tenga ápices de realidad. Eso es algo que no me gusta.

Suelo jugar con los personajes, _y'know._ En mi mente los hago reales, les doy _por qués._ Además, de que de un modo u otro, todos son alguna parte de mí. De mis realidades, de mis _por qués._ Es realmente inspirador y me siento halagadx por todo lo que dices. Adoro tus biblias, no te preocupes. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.


	8. p r o b l e m s - s e c o n d s

_«Siente asco, demasiado asco. Su pecho duele con fuerza, es obvio que está llorando. Esas manos tocan todo su cuerpo, su respiración está agitada, un ritmo cardíaco sumamente elevado. Intenta gritar, trata de huir y fracasa en todo ello de manera estrepitosa._

 _No lo va a negar, eso se siente increíble. El dolor, el placer, mezclándose, complementándose y recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo son inimaginables._

 _Aún así, siente miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Es acaso una loca por gozar tanto de algo así? ¿Una enferma?_

 _"Ojalá esta vez no deje muchas marcas" piensa "Ojalá esta sea la última vez" ruega._

 _Sin embargo, el movimiento va en aumento. Y el clímax se acerca. Su agresor, su amado, comienza a usar su boca: Besa, chupa y muerde cada pedazo de piel que tiene a su alcanc_ e.

 _"Demonios ¡No!"_

 _En medio de sus lágrimas, Verónica decide abrir sus ojos, y le mira. Lo hace y no desea dejar de hacerl_ o.

 _Antes de que acabe y vuelvan a sus vidas normales, antes de arrepentirse y llorar, ser juzgados, antes de todo… se miran por última vez y comparten un beso totalmente desenfrenado, inmoral._

 _"Si tan sólo todo se hubiera dado de otra manera…".»_

—Woah, Saku… ¡Está genial!

—¿Usted cree, _Alfred-san_?

Ambos chicos sentados frente a frente en un largo sofá, disfrutando lo más que pueden de la cafetería favorita del americano.

Debido a toda la emoción y trabajos adicionales que conllevó el ascenso de Jones, la reunión que tenía planeada con Sakura se pospuso unos cuántos días. Pero vaya, ahora sí que estaba bastante satisfecho con los resultados.

La trama, debido a los errores del personaje principal, una chica adolescente, poco a poco se va oscureciendo, sin perder su punto original: Romance. Un enfermo y tóxico romance.

La forma en la que todo se describía, las conversaciones, reacciones, todo lucía tan genuinamente real que te dejaban con ganas de leer más y más. Y esa era la misión del joven editor.

Así que, con su lapicero azul y una sincera sonrisa, le dio un visto bueno a los recientes cambios y capítulos.

— _Woah_ , me siento como un padre orgulloso, _you know? This is pretty awesome*!_

—Oh, e-es sólo una historia. No hay por hay razón por la cuál entusiasmarse tanto... —admitió con un ligero sonrojo.

— _Are you kidding me*?_ Literalmente estás relatando una violación ¡Algo que desde un comienzo jamás creí que ocurriría! Saltaste de un clásico cliché a una trama oscura y sin consuelo ¡Es realmente genial! Lo peor de todo es que es tan realista y dolorosa que, Dios... ¿De casualidad, cómo es que se te ocurrió todo esto?

Las palabras fluyeron con naturalidad —Internet, _Alfred-san_ , allí abundan bastante esta clase de cosas ¿Sabe? —bastante convincentes, por cierto.

Sin embargo, eso era una total y triste mentira. Aunque en esos momentos tampoco era algo factible decir la verdad.

¡Oh, los japoneses y ese extraño capricho suyo, el de ocultar sus romances como si de delitos se tratasen! ¡Oh, nuestra querida Sakura Honda y esa extraña manía suya, la de enamorarse de delincuentes!

 _Ciertamente espeluznante._ Mientras tanto, al otro lado de una cámara de vigilancia, Iván los observa con detenimiento. Tiene el ceño fruncido y muerde con fuerza su bolígrafo favorito. Está sentado como indio sobre el rojo sofá, frente a una mesa llena de papeles, documentos y una pantalla.

Luego de haberlo estado pensando unas horas, decidió empezar a escribir una carta de renuncia para su empleo de medio tiempo. Las hojas con los escritos legales están por ser terminados, regados por el escritorio; a decir verdad el joven ruso es bastante bueno con esa clase de cosas.

Sin embargo, ahora está un poco distraído. Le marea, _le marea_ , ver a esa tipa de rasgos asiáticos tan cerca de Alfred. Aún no entiende precisamente el por qué. Ni siquiera ha hablado una vez con él. Sólo lo observa desde lejos. O eso él cree.

Las memorias de su infancia y adolescencia están bajo 7 llaves: es incapaz de recordar esos tiempos, incapaz de ver lo que alguna vez fue el chico que lo tiene loco.

Sólo lo puede observar desde lejos, admirar lo que es ahora _¿Por qué le fascina tanto? ¿Hay alguna razón lógica para ello?¿Y estos celos enfermos?_

No lo comprende y por primera vez en mucho tiempo _no quiere_ hacerlo. Prefiere ignorar alguna triste realidad a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Sin realmente conocer al chico, sentía que podía confiar lo suficientemente en él como para entregar su cuerpo y alma a sus manos. Jugar a un romance, soñar con estrellas.

 _Pasar el resto de sus vidas, juntos, juntos. **Por siempre.**_

El resto de personas, quiénes se interpusieran, quiénes quisieran arrebatarle a su amado girasol, eran simples estorbos. Pedazos de mierda que en cualquier momento terminaría botando a la basura.

Siguió observando. _"A Alfred le gusta leer. Trabaja en eso después de todo… ¿Huh? Me pregunto si será buena idea escribirle algún poema. Tendría que esforzarme bastante ¿No es así? A pesar de todo, no suena como una mala idea, ¿Verdad? En todo caso debería practicar antes de hacerle el presente..."._

Algo más calmado, siguió observando _"Hoy se lo ve muy feliz ¿Será por esa maldita perra? No lo sé, esto me hace sentir inseguro de alguna manera... Al menos ahora sé que le fascina el chocolate. Me pregunto, ¿Si es así, por qué no lo pide más constantemente? Siempre con la misma bebida… Dudo que tenga problemas económicos, aunque el que venga diario debe de costarle bastante luego de un tiempo ¿No…? Él realmente es un misterio. Realmente me encanta. Sería fabuloso saber cada cosa sobre él. Que sea de mi propiedad... Dios, mi corazón late tan rápido"._

Pacientemente, y con una sonrisa plena en el rostro, siguió observando hasta que el muchacho se marchó. No pudo evitar suspirar, o sonrojarse. Sentía una inmensa paz… Que ocultaba tras sí, una constante ansiedad.

Terminó de escribir los documentos y una vez hecho eso empezó a tipearlos en su laptop. Una vez listo, los colocó en su USB. Esperó a que los archivos cargaran y luego de colocarse un abrigo salió un rato por la ciudad. Deseaba caminar un poco, despejarse.

Además de que ellos no tenían impresora, tendría que ir a alguna avenida comercial para poder tener lo escrito en físico.

A medida que avanza por las frías calles, va reconociéndolas. Y a propósito, antes de lograr su objetivo, llegó a aquél edificio.

Paredes blancas, detalles en rosa pastel, dibujos de flores y un gran letrero en medio que decía **_"Il Giardano della Moda*"_**. Un lugar con ropa diseñada por una persona poco conocida y con mucho talento. Alguien que luchó por sus sueños. _Alguien que nunca estuvo satisfecha._

Iván recordó esa noche con un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Nunca iba a olvidar aquella conversación. Y es que todo lo ocurrido ese día se le hizo tan raro. Se sintió bastante mal por ella.

Una italiana borracha, sensible, tratando de desahogarse mientras lloraba. Un espectáculo inigualable, irrepetible. Dentro del llanto, al menos pudo rescatar un consejo.

 _"—Y si tu también deseas algo en la vida, ¡Oh, dannazione, ve por ello y no dejes de luchar hasta conseguirlo! No cometas mis errores…"_

Iván decide volver a caminar. Y tras tener impresa su carta de renuncia, decide escribir otra a mano. Una sin legislaciones o pedidos. Una con consejos.

El socializar era raro y complicado. No siempre se basaba en técnicas o estrategias. Cada persona era diferente a la otra. Tantos riesgos, posibilidades…

 _"Pero si intentas con todas tus fuerzas, lograrás tu objetivo, créeme. Tu siempre estuviste del lado de tu hermana, pero ¿Qué ha hecho Felicia por ti? Reconsidera la situación, vuestras acciones. Por una vez, ponte a ti en primer lugar, да*?"_

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

–You know? This is pretty awesome! /Are you kidding me?:

Del inglés al español: ¿Sabes? ¡Esto es muy asombroso! / ¿Estás bromeando?

–"Il Giardano della Moda" / Dannazione!:Del italiano al español: "El jardín de la Moda" / ¡Maldita sea!

–Да?:

Del ruso: Da?, al español: ¿Si?

Y aunque puedo apostar una de mis piernas a que ustedes saben que significaba esto sin la necesidad de traducirlo, aprovecho este punto para decir que de ahora en adelante colocaré las frases en ruso en el abecedario cirílico para poder practicar un poco el idoma ( U w U )

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

Ohhhh, it was so fuckin' long! The school pretty sucks and sometimes I wanna kill myself but... Idk, this shit other times makes me happy :D

Btw, I can't understand why this is getting hearts or attention (?) But, bah, I guess it's okay sir. I am learning russian by myself, what do u guys think about it? I'm really excited~

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 ** _Dear Sayonara Distance:_**

Oh, alto masoquismo xD– de alguna manera me hace feliz escuchar eso, es como un halago, ah (?)

Los personajes secundarios siempre son hermosos~ en este caso me baso en ellos para que apoyen o enseñen cosas a los protagonistas puesto que quiero enforcarme en ellos pero... Me tenté tanto a hacer este capítulo totalmente de Sakura o Chiara que me frustré bastante D': – Aunque lxs amo y quiero _with all my heart_ , ¡esta historia no tiene tiempo que perder!

Las interacciones siempre se me complican D': Creo que es porque no tiendo a socializar seguido, así que por eso me encanta alterar emociones, de esa manera vuelvo a mi zona de confort (?) Siento que debo cambiar eso, estoy en proceso.

 _Btw,_ me alegr que te haya gustado la historia. Gracias por todo ;)

 ** _Dear G:_**

¡Oh, _Gosh,_ un lector nuevo que deja un mensaje! DDD:

Woah, no sabes cuán feliz me hizo leer tu mensajito, es chocante que de repente vengan y te digan esa clase de cosas, y, y... _-muere lentamente-_ Спасибо, muchísimas gracias.

 ** _Dear NicoVanPelt:_**

Привет! :D

Vaya, no pude evitar poner esa frase, en serio xD Veo a los Braginsky como una familia realmente linda y tierna pero jodidamente espeluznante al mismo tiempo.

Eduard se parece bastante a uno de mis primos, la verdad. Por eso decidí poner que está obsecionado con las novelas turcas. Últimamente están ganando bastante popularidad :0

Aunque mas por la fiesta, el quiere quedarse por Toris... Dios, que dentro de poco viene un capítulo profundizando con él y– Bueno, al menos yo creo que necesitaré pañuelos (?)

¡Gracias por todo el apoyo :D!


	9. t o g e t h e r - s a d n e s s

Reuniones de Emergencia con Galletas. Más conocidas como R.E.G.A.L.O.S. Casi siempre organizadas por la persona que tenía sentada en frente.

Y es que en la familia de Toris esa clase de cosas eran algo comunes. Se reunían cada cierto tiempo, hablaban, comían, se aconsejaban o simplemente estaban juntos. Trataban de estar unidos todo el tiempo desde que eso pasó.

Raivis aún era muy niño para entender. Eduard y su padre habían ido justo ese día de pesca. Fue una época realmente horrible.

Y es que ¿Recuerdas la última vez que te deslizaste por un tobogán? ¿La última vez que leíste un cuento? ¿Cuándo dejaste de correr asustado a los brazos de tu mami cada que tenías pesadillas? ¿Cuándo comenzaste a ser una _GRAN_ molestia?

La palabra tiene 8 letras. Y si te quieres poner dramático, 11. Y creo que ya acertaste. Precisamente, hablo de la pubertad. Esa etapa de la vida en la que, con claridad, empiezas a formarte, buscarte, a encontrarte y perderte.

 _¿Desde cuándo y por qué te importa tanto encajar, resaltar? ¿Por qué buscas ser especial, eh?_

Toris Laurinitis. El excluido del aula, el marica llorón, el cuál no logrará nada en la vida porque... tiene tendencias _suicidas_. Vaya pedazo de mierda. Siempre cuestionándote sobre en lo que eres bueno o en lo que eres malo. El porqué de tu existencia, el porqué de tu vivir.

Si tanto te cuesta entenderlo, te daré una respuesta muy sencilla:

Nada, cero, inexistente.

Al igual que tu autoestima o las personas que te quieren. Un gran pedazo de mierda, eso es lo que eres.

Pero, _oh,_ es una lástima que aún no me haya presentado _¿No es así, Toris?_ Que descortés de mi parte _¿Verdad?_

Pues, heme aquí. Mi nombre es Toris, Toris. ¿¡Qué ironía, _no_!? ¡Soy tu propia mente, estúpido! ¡Aquel que te conoce al cien por cien! ¡Aquel que **_SÍ_** tiene derecho a juzgarte! ¿¡Es qué acaso no te das cuenta!? ¡Sólo quiero que abras tus estúpidos ojos y veas lo que yo! ¡Que dejemos de ser ridículos! ¡Dejemos de tratar de sentirnos bien para ver la realidad! Tu y nuestra realidad. Tu y nuestra _horrible_ realidad.

Y es que, **¡Tan sólo fíjate!**

Un embarazo adolescente, _un maldito embarazo adolescente_ , dentro de una fiesta llena de alcohol y cocaína. Nada más que un estúpido error de la borrachera. Nunca conocimos a nuestro padre, y creo que a veces es mejor así _¿No?_

Y mamá, _¡Oh, mama*!_ ¡Intentó abortarnos **dos veces**! No nos quería ni nos quiere en este maldito mundo. Cada que podía nos abandonaba en casa o a cargo de alguien más _¿Ella realmente nos ama? ¿Alguna vez lo hizo? ¿Siquiera un poco?_

Saltando por nuestra historia, la única persona que nos acogió en sus brazos fue nuestra abuelita ¿Verdad? ¿Y sabes qué le pasó luego, _no?_ **_¿¡No!?_** ¡Fuimos los primeros en verla colgada en ese árbol y pedir ayuda!

Pero llegamos muy tarde ¡Inútiles como siempre! Tuvimos que ir a su funeral y llorar hasta secarnos. Mientras tanto, mamá desapareció por dos meses enteros y al regresar ¡Hasta estaba casada! ¡Pero que perra! ¡Ni siquiera le importó la muerte de su propia madre! ¡Y el estúpido que trajo era otro bueno para nada!

Vivíamos en la miseria, todo el dinero que ganaban lo gastaban en cerveza y marihuana como unos imbéciles. La única razón por la cuál comías e ibas a la escuela, fueron tus tías, quienes empezaron a tenerte pena. ¿Qué deplorable, _no?_

Y pronto comenzaron: Los insultos, los golpes y toda esa mierda que por alguna razón merecíamos. Merecemos. Éramos el blanco perfecto de bullying. El instituto se volvió un infierno. De una secundaria cualquiera pasó a ser un campo de guerra.

Y ¿Lo recuerdas, no? El único amigo que conseguiste tras mucho tiempo intentando empezó a "deprimirse". A cortarse. Quizás sólo quería llamar la atención. Desde los brazos, las piernas, el abdomen ¡Y no paraba, el maldito NO PARABA! Por más que le dijeras mil y un cosas, que trataras de entenderlo, apoyarlo, ayudarlo.

Nada funcionaba, nada se podía y era horrible porque no lo queríamos ver triste, queríamos que todo volviera a ser cómo antes y entonces... Tomamos la peor decisión de nuestras vidas.

No sé tú, pero yo aún lo recuerdo. Porque no perdono ni olvido. Aún tengo tatuadas en mi memoria tus precisas palabras:

"Si tú no te detienes, yo comenzaré"

A decir verdad, me sorprendiste. Ese día amanecimos más estúpidos de lo usual ¿No crees? Preparaste todo y lo hiciste. Tu mano temblando sujetando la navaja. Tu piel ardiendo. Vaya que perdiste la cabeza. Vaya que me perdiste.

Pero, ¡Hey! ¡Tú plan funcionó! El marica de tu "amigo" dejó de ser estúpido. Mas te abandonó cuándo se dio cuenta que ya no podías parar la idiotez que él comenzó. Y fue muy duro. Porque a diferencia de otros, nunca se lo dijiste a nadie. Guardabas la guillete, ocultabas las marcas con recelo. Porque en el fondo te daba vergüenza.

Aún así, continuabas. Porque en el fondo te encantaba. Patético. Y mientras que tu vida se iba al carajo, el tiempo seguía pasando.

¿Cuándo fue que dejaste de temerle al dolor? ¿Cuándo fue que hasta incluso las miradas empezaron a doler? ¿Desde cuándo y por qué llorábamos todas las noches antes de dormir? ¿¡Por qué?!

¡¡EXPLÍCAME POR QUÉ, MALDITA SEA!!

¿Desde cuándo le pedíamos a Dios una razón por la cual vivir, le rogábamos de su perdón? ¿Desde cuándo la muerte dejó de verse tan lejana? ¿Por qué nuestros días se tornaron tan grises?

Y todos seguían sin saber nada. En los recreos, usualmente el psicólogo escolar te citaba. Según entendías, había algo mal en ti, algo diferente de los demás, que no nos veíamos muy bien. También corría el rumor entre los profesores que había gente que nos golpeaba ¿Una bola de inútiles, verdad? ¿Recién se daban cuenta? Él no era el único.

Dentro de su fría y blanca oficina hablábamos sobre cosas: gustos, escuela, familia. Éramos cercanos. Una vez vió uno de los cortes en tu mano y te creyó totalmente cuándo le dijiste que fue un gato. Cosita.

El tiempo siguió fluyendo e inesperadamente, todo el mundo se enteró. Nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Aunque daría lo que sea para borrar esas caras de pena y tristeza de mi memoria ¿Sabes?

Esta vez, las charlas con el psicólogo dejaron de ser tan amigables; incluso tratábmos de evitarlo. Y gente que ni conocíamos venía y nos hablaba. O abrazaba. Simplemente lo hacían por lástima, la verdad. Heeeey, no me mires así. Eso nunca antes había pasado, es obvio que no lo hacían por que les importáramos.

Un viernes 13, penúltimo año de escuela. Un decreto llegó desde arriba, por parte del Altísimo. Y como ley, eras obligado a tomar esas "pastillas de la felicidad" diariamente. Realmente patéticos, nos veíamos realmente patéticos.

Tu piel en ese entonces era un desastre. Manchas, costras y heridas profundas. Vaya. Por un descuido, mamá logró verlas. Y tuvimos una fuerte discusión ¿Recuerdas? Le reclamamos por el trabajo deplorable que hizo cuidándonos. Ella dijo que nunca pidió tenernos. Ya sabíamos eso. Pero dolió como mierda escucharlo salir de sus labios.

Y, pues, ocurrió... Una semana después. Nos tomó tiempo comprender sus palabras. Pero, da igual.

Raivis en ese entonces aún era muy pequeño para entender. Eduard y su padre habían ido justo ese día de pesca. Era una etapa realmente horrible.

Y aunque dijiste que fue por curiosidad, yo sé la verdad. Tal y como vimos hacer a nuestra abuela 10 años antes, te ahorcaste y colgaste. Te suicidaste. Bueno, al menos lo intentaste.

Fue nuestro padrastro quién nos encontró y evitó que cumpliéramos nuestro sueño. Porque aún tengo grabado en mi memoria lo que escribimos en esa carta:

"No se lo tomen a mal, esto para nada es culpa suya. Tan sólo deseo intentarlo de nuevo, en otra vida, en otro mundo, dónde les prometo los haré sentir orgullosos, que esta vez haré las cosas bien. "

Nos cambiaron de instituto. Mamá y padrastro fueron llevados a juicio. Servicio comunitario por 3 meses ¡Yey! ¿Desde cuándo la indulgencia familiar se volvió tan importante en el país? Gracias al cielo que nuestras tías estuvieron dispuestas a cuidarnos, porque quién sabe que hubiera pasado si terminábamos en algún orfanato.

Ya era nuestro último año. Y esa chica linda de acento francés nos invitó a una lujosa fiesta por su cumpleaños. Al llegar, dejaste esos chocolates baratos sin tu nombre en la mesa de regalos; y en seguida fuiste por algo de alcohol. Estábamos ansiosos ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¿Algún problema?

Te dieron ganas de ir al baño, así que seguiste tus instintos y fuiste al baño. La conociste.

A esa persona que tienes sentada frente tuyo. La que se volvió esencial en tu vida, la que logró lo que nadie, la que te enseñó a amarte. E ignorarme, en parte. Pfff, no se desharán de mi nunca, perras.

Su atuendo, su peinado, su mirada y actitud, todo en ella es... Impresionante.

Bueno, él. Para ser un chico, le quedan bastante bien las faldas. Su voz no es muy grave tampoco y tiene unos labios tan...

Toris se sonrojó por completo. Parecía un pequeño tomatito con pelo castaño. Por cierto, tenía unas bellas trenzas sujetando una media-cola en su cabeza. Insistencia de Florencya.

—¿Hmmm? ¡Vamos, Tooo~ris~! ¡Hace mil años que te pregunté, deja de estar en las nuuu~bes~?

—¿Q-qué dijiste?

La polaca rodó los ojos y acercó más sus rostros, mirándolo fijamente —¿Qué piensas del ascenso de ese chico...? ¿Álex?

—Alfred, Flor, Alfred.

—Sí, ese mismo —hizo una pausa y esperó por alguna respuesta —¿Qué piensas sinceramente sobre eso?

La "chica" vió suspirar a su mejor amigo, así que sin ninguna duda o pudor, se levantó del sofá y se sentó sobre sus piernas, abrazándolo. Luego de unos segundos, dónde cierto tomate se volvió una aceituna, se le fue devuelto el gesto. Ambos se conocían mejor que nadie, las mentiras eran imposibles entre ellos. Gajes de los 7 años de amistad—¿Piensas bajarte?

—Noup~

Otro suspiro —Pues, supongo que no me lo esperaba. Me tomó por sorpresa, d-digo, recién va medio año en esto y de cero, llegó a nivel B-1 ¡Yo voy un año intentando salir del A-2! A-aunque lo admito, ¡El chico se lo merece! P-pero... A mi también me gustaría eso. B-bueno, quizás no tanto, eso implicaría más responsabilidades, no podría ya verlos tan seguido y eso sería malo, R-raivis ya está en media pubertad ¿Sabes? Y necesita bastante apoyo... Y...

Su argumento se detuvo por completo al ver cuán cerca estaban sus rostros. Jesucristo. Que gay. Por más linda que se vea, tiene que recordar que es un chico.

Y que los 2 son heteros. O algo así, no está seguro ¿Okay? Así vestido, el polaco ha tenido dos enamoradas. Florencya, oh, bueno, Féliks bufa y lo abraza. Con fuerza. Para demostrarle apoyo, confianza, cariño. Amor.

—Deja de estresarte tanto, tú... Realmente eres un paranoico ¿Sabes? Todo va a estar bien, confía en eso ¿Ok~? Sea lo que sea que pase, me tienes a mí a tu lado, por siempre~ ¡Y, aprovechando la situación ¿Qué piensas de mi vestido nuevo!? ¡Aprécialo de cerca!

—¡Oh, está muy lindo! Me gustan los pliegues.

—Sí, lo sé~, lo compré en una tienda italiana ante-ayer; la jefa estaba buscando por un trabajador medio tiempo, creo que me presentaré allí, no puedo vivir para siempre del dinero de mi papi... Aunque quiera. Bueno, como sea ¿Sabes cuándo al rubio le darán su nueva oficina?

Un suave gesto acompañado de una pregunta ácida. Tomaron sus manos silenciosamente. Por muy gay que se vea, ellos ya están acostumbrados, se sienten a salvo así.

—Creo que cuando termine su última obra. Ayer comenzaron las entrevistas para conseguirle secretario.

—Oh, vaya~ ¿Gente interesante? ¿Guapa? ¿O un temible oso comunista de fieros colmillos?

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Nunca superarían esa película. Tuvieron una etapa en la que se obsecionaron por la Segunda Guerra Mundial y encontraron cosas interesantes respecto a la Guerra Fría. Algunas cuántas ridículas. Un filme infantil de héroes y osos era parte de esos.

—A decir verdad, ¡vi a un ruso!

—Ohhh~~ —y más carcajadas.

Ambos darían lo que fuera por detener el tiempo en esos instantes. Y vivir una felicidad eterna. Juntos.

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

Oh God. I feel so identificaded with this shit that it hurts. Fuck it. School it's killing me as always and the world now is such a mess. But I pray for a better way, so I guess it will be okay. I trust it in.

Btw, oh, holy shit. Here we go. I am trying certain things, trying to improve the narrative or how the story advances, n' well, I would like to know what you guys think about it, any constructive criticism? Be kind, please. I am a stupid cry baby.

Cruce my heart and hope to die if I am lying. I wasn't procrastinating, I was so worried 'bout a friend that I couldn't write anything, until 2day. I am trying to be a better person y' know? Trying to take away the bad habits, the self-harm and all that stuff. Trying to be more responsible, kind, normal (?) What? I'm praying xd.

Hope you a good day, I feel better now. This shit it's not getting more attention so I am relax :')

Пока-пока :D

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

–Mama:

Del lituano: Mamá. ¿Muy obvio? Lo siento.

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 ** _Dear Sayonara Distance:_**

Más adelante escavaré en esa tema –w–. Después de todo, Saku es una buena amiga de Al ¿No? Espero que te guste –u–

Well, well, por eso siento este capítulo medio raro (?) Ah, es que en el progreso de relación Al-Iván las cosas se descontrolan con los personajes secundarios y _necesito_ ponerlo T–T

Supongo que sí xD. Aunque las conversaciones casuales o melosas me salen algo naturales si pienso en Val~ ahre xDxd

Te juro que no pude escribir ni una palabra de TODO este capítulo hasta que recibí tu respuesta. Мне так жаль for be late :(

Espero que te haya gustado D: Para mí sigue estando medio raro el capítulo (?)

 ** _Dear G:_**

Me siguen poniendo de los nervios esta clase de cosas D: Y sip, ¡yo respondo absolutamente todos las reviews por ley!

Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, ¿Notaste que al final se mencionó a Iván? Quisiera que me anotarás alguna de tus teorías sobre qué planea hacer en caso de que sea aceptado para el empleo. O rechazado, you never can tell~

Btw, esta clase de comentarios de personas que simplemente llegan y te apoyan es, en verdad, gratificante. Me quita las ganas de rendirme, me brindan nuevas para continuar.

Gracias por todo~~


	10. p u r e - n e r v o u s

Miró hacia ambos lados, no hay nadie alrededor. _¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué?_

Detrás suyo, tan sólo queda lo que antes fue su área laboral _¿Qué es ahora?_ Un desastre, uno grande. Incluso en la parte de atrás, dónde están las impresoras, _sí,_ allí mismo... Parece que hubo un corto circuito. El papel se está quemando rápidamente.

Frente suyo, puede ver un precioso atardecer, uno de los más hermosos que pudo haber visto: amarillo, naranja, rosa y violeta, parece ilustrado por uno de los mejores artistas. Incluso puede ver el sol sin quemarse; aunque el aire sigue apestando a cigarro.

 _¿Dónde está?_ Parece ser el pequeño balcón al cuál tanto teme. Tras unos segundos pensándolo, mira hacia abajo. Su mano derecha sostiene su nueva taza, esa que es celeste y tiene un adorable dibujito de un halcón en el medio.

Dentro de ella, aparentemente hay capuccino. Últimamente esta tomándolo mucho, se le hace más fácil de digerir grandes cantidades que el café normal. Encima de la bebida hay crema con canela, _apetitoso_.

Más abajo de sus manos, están sus pies. Estos se encuentran a pocos centímetros de un abismo de 21 pisos de altura. Muerte segura caer por allí, además de que podría sentir que es volar por unos cuántos segundos, una linda experiencia de seguro.

 ** _Y aunque se ve tentador, en realidad es aterrador._**

Trata de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero de repente, alguien lo toma por los hombros, impidiéndoselo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, _eh?_

Alfred al instante reconoce la voz, y ¿Saben qué? Lanzarse de aquel balcón ahora se ve como una buena idea. Mas esta inmovilizado.

— _Hey, hey,_ calmado, soy yo, ¿Por qué lloras?

¿Está llorando? _Oh_ , vaya. Aquella cabellera roja se hunde en su cuello. Sus blancas manos sujetan su cadera. Y su mirada irradia lujuria. Respira hondo al lado de su mejilla, y luego le muerde la oreja, haciéndolo temblar.

Se siente tan _asqueroso_ , está tan _indefenso_. —Sé un buen chico para mí, por favor, _Al_...

 _Siente arcadas, tiene asco, quiere huir_. Y en ese punto, despierta. Su habitación está oscura y en silencio, su cuerpo esta todo sudado. Está temblando demasiado

Se levanta rápidamente de la cama, corriendo hacia el baño, casi tropezándose en el camino. _Se siente impuro, sucio y desgraciado. **Da asco.**_

Una vez dentro del pequeño cuarto, se arrodilla frente al inodoro y sin pudor alguno, lleva directamente dos de sus dedos a su garganta.

Adiós cena. _Qué asco_. Mueve los dedos, adelante para atrás, en círculos. Su cabeza también da vueltas, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, incluso se mancha un poco el pijama. Lo está haciendo brusco, es salvaje, se está lastimando. Y cuando siente que ya no hay nada más que expulsar, sólo para.

Todo un hilo de saliva y otra clase de sustancias extrañas cuelga de sus labios, la escupe y jala la cadena. Su cuerpo entero tiembla, _tiene asco, tiene asco._ Por lo tanto, comienza a desvestirse.

Parece de madrugada, pero poco le importa, decide tomar un baño de agua fría, _heladísima._ Sentado en la bañera, llorando en silencio, con sabor a hierro en la boca, (de seguro se arañó la lengua o algo), es que desaparece su erección.

Alfred duda de su orientación sexual. En ese aspecto de su vida y en muchos otros más, _no sabe quién es_ , se siente perdido y a la merced del mundo.

No tiende a sentir atracción sexual por nadie, le da repulsión el sexo con alguna clase de penetración. A lo largo de su vida le han gustado hombres y mujeres, casi por igual. Sólo ha tenido una pareja en sus 25 años de vida.

Un amor de secundaria, de los que la gente no debería interesarse tanto porque no son nada serio. _No deberían serlo. **No tienen qué.**_

Sin embargo, con él fue diferente. Su primer y único novio era aquel que apareció en su pesadilla. _Siempre seguirá apareciendo en ellas._ Todo en un principio era tan mágico y lindo... Al final se volvió un infierno del cuál difícilmente pudo escapar.

Drogas, alcohol y sexo. Con mucho, _demasiado_ chantaje emocional. Durante tanto tiempo, se sintió como una marioneta sin potestad puesta en las manos de un manipulador. Un objeto que en cualquier momento se podía desechar. Que incluso Dios le había dado la espalda. El cielo se hacía más gris cada día.

Como humanos, _erramos._ Nos levantamos, nos caemos, nos lastimamos y cometemos nuestros errores. Pero, a pesar de sentirnos perdidos, debe haber un camino, una razón.

 _Porque es imposible tener una nariz que respire, un corazón que lata, un cerebro que piense y un alma que sueñe si no somos nada._

Si Alfred vivía cuando otros tantos habían muerto, **_debía_** ser por algo.

Algo, algo... Él estaba buscando ese algo. Pero eso sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Pronto hallaría la respuesta.

Con pocas fuerzas, cerró la llave del agua. Su cuerpo entero titiritaba, incluso sus labios estaban pálidos. Había estado demasiado tiempo allí sentado. Pero al menos ahora se sentía _limpio. **Sano. Y puro.**_

Cuando son su alarma para ir a trabajar, él ya tenía fiebre.

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

This is so short, fuuuuck ;;. I am so so sorry, this piece of shit is just going to worse. Can u guys forgive me? I can't do this anymoreeeee ;;;

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 ** _Dear Sayonara Distance :_**

Owwww~ thank u so much ;v ;. Puedo morir de alegría con lo que dices, en serio, de alguna manera siento que lo que hago vale la pena.

Ay, ay, apenas termine de publicar edto voy a responder tu PM ;; que tods esta última semana he tenido puros exámenes y drama a mil pero, ya voy D: Gracias, en serio, gracias por todo.

 ** _Dear G:_**

Loool xD No eres el único al que le pasa, no te preocupes~~

Ahhh, me diste tantas ideas para lo que vendrá en un futuro que creo que haré un altar con tu nombre ;A ; Y bueno, quien sabe, en el próximo capítulo veremos que le pasó a Vanya~

AHHH. Eh, gracias, gracias, uh. MesientohalagadxynodeberíaporquesóyuninútilyAHHH. Спасибо большое~~


	11. w a r m - s u n f l o w e r

**¡Antes que lean!** Quiero disculparme sinceramente con cada uno de ustes tras esta larga ausencia. Problemas van y vienen, esta estúpida persona no supo, no sabe cómo enfrentarlos. Aún tengo mucho camino por recorrer. Pero lo sigo intentando, con más fuerzas. Estoy hartx de ser débil. Lamento la demora, disfruten el capítulo.

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

Estaba haciendo frío. Un día particular, donde nubes grises cubrían todo el cielo. Donde los niños suplicaban por cinco minutos más de sueño y los perros callejeros buscaban algo de calor acurrucándose entre ellos. ¿Por qué? Hacía frío. Incluso el tiempo parecía ir más lento. Al salir por las calles, la piel se adormecía y los dientes titiritaban.

Iván miró hacia el cielo nublado, cuando una increíble nostalgia lo invadió. Realmente deseó poder tomar algo de su amado vodka en esos instantes. Y esto no era porque el chico necesitara ir a un centro de alcohólicos anónimos o algo así. No. Él tenía sus motivos:

1\. El clima le recordaba demasiado a su tierra natal.

Y 2. Oh, hacía frío.

Su madre usualmente hacía eso ¿Sabes? tomar un o dos vasos de la incolora bebida para calentar el estómago. Que recuerdos. Aunque, vaya, si no estaba mal, desde hace casi 8 meses que no la ha ido a visitar. ¿Natalya seguirá yendo cada fin de semana? A pesar de que a su hermanita poco le importó la muerte de su progenitora, fue la que más se involucró en el tema legal de la sepultura una vez que se hizo mayor.

Irónico: Katyushka ni siquiera se acercaba al cementerio. Fue ella la que más lloró en esos días.

Patético: Tras recordar todo esto, él quiere llorar. Qué estúpido. Este no era el momento ni el lugar. Así que siguió caminando.

Sus orejas y nariz estaban adormecidas por el viento helado, al menos la bufanda cubría su cuello de aquello, de alguna manera se sentía protegido. A decir verdad, el ruso poseía en su armario bastante de estas prendas para invierno. Quizás le gustaban tanto, debido a que su hermana mayor en alguna fecha especial le regaló una bufanda hecha a mano, quien sabe. Lo único seguro, es que para Iván, llevar alguna puesta, era símbolo de seguridad y auto-confianza. Y Dios sólo sabía cuanta "seguridad" y "auto-confianza" necesitaba.

A su alrededor, gente y más gente comenzó a aparecer. Lunes por la mañana, un cuarto para las 7. Hacía frío. Un edificio de varios pisos, moderno diseño y un bonito letrero apareció frente suyo; se sintió intimidado. Mas continuó en su camino, y entró en la adorable recepción, no tardó mucho en ser atendido y guiado.

Pies en el ascensor. Y piso 1. Piso 2. Piso 3, piso 4. Alguien entró del piso 5. Y bajó en el piso 6. Destino alcanzado: piso 7.

Su respiración se aceleró un poco, a la igual que los latidos de su corazón. Era totalmente normal que un chico de 1.82 metros de altura, con traje, corbata y bufanda, un peculiar acento y cara de asustado ingrese en aquella oficina ¿Verdad?

 _Да*_ , muy normal. Por eso debía de cambiar de expresión. Con algo de esfuerzo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ahora no lucía aterrorizado, mas bien... Algo aterrorizante. Pero eso era algo bueno, de todos modos, desde ahora en adelante, su imagen tenía que infundir algo de respeto siquiera.

La señorita de bonitos ojos verdes que lo estaba guiando, se paró frente a una puerta al fondo de uno de aquellos largos e intimidantes pasillos. Iván detuvo sus pasos y quedó viendo su accionar: La chica, con una expresión de incomodidad, tocó la puerta unas dos veces. Luego de varios segundos y de escuchar alboroto en aquella oficina, alguien abrió la puerta.

Cabello platinado como nieve celestina. Su traje se veía descuidado, los botones superiores de su camisa desabotonados, lentes de sol realmente oscuros y una sonrisa ladina. Lucía como un idiota bad-ass.

—Érze~ ¿Es él? —inclinó su rostro, acercándose peligrosamente a la chica castaña. Su incomodidad era realmente obvia, pero ese jovencito no parecía notarla.

—Sí, jefe. Lo dejo en sus manos. Por favor, sea precavido. —advirtió, mientras que se alejaba lo más rápido que pudo.

Pero antes de desaparecer en ese laberinto de gente, le dedicó una última mirada al joven ruso. Una que claramente dijo algo cómo: "Buena suerte, lamento dejarte solo en esto". El pobre chico sólo pudo tragar duro y apretar sus puños. Entró nervioso a la oficina, viendo al otro sentarse despreocupadamente en su asiento.

Cuatro paredes de un tono oscuro rojizo, el piso cubierto con una bonita alfombra. Dos libreros llenos de libros y unas ventanas en los lados de la habitación. 3 títulos hermosamente colgados en la parte posterior de la oficina, junto a unas cuantas fotos y estantes llenos de adornos y licor. Unas cuántas plantas de decoración. Un televisor, una laptop puestas estratégicamente en la habitación.

Una mesa llena de papeles y documentos en el centro de todo. Dos sillas normales frente a esta, dónde Iván tomó asiento. Detrás del escritorio había otro silla que parecía mucho más cara dónde Gilbert se sentó, luego de poner una botella de sidra de manzana en la mesa.

—Te veo algo nervioso... Iván.

El tipo tomó uno de los papeles, mientras que se servía tranquilamente un vaso de aquel rojizo licor. Esto iba a ser largo. Tras una simple entrevista, el chico con 25 años de buen aspecto, buena actitud y con buenas referencias, Iván Braginsky había sido considerado como el mejor postulante de todos los que habían ido en aquella inscripción.

Las cosas podrían ser fáciles, el podría ya haber tomado el empleo si no fuera porque estaría bajo el mando de Alfred F. Jones.

Ese chiquillo rubio, con gran talento y gran inestabilidad mental, se ganó el corazón del co-director de la editorial "Rose Wester", desde el primer momento que lo vio. Su actitud y disposición, su talento, su rostro y sus halagos (¿Por qué no?) Lo habían vuelto uno de los trabajadores favoritos de Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Con el puesto que tenía, podía usar a la empresa como un campo de ajedrez.

Ahora realmente deseaba que su mejor alfil tuviera al mejor peón. ¿Había algo de malo en ello?

Por eso, en esa extensa charla, llena de condiciones, llena de reglas, con papeles que firmar y cosas que aprender, la mente de Iván solo reafirmó una cosa. La persona de la cual estaba profundamente enamorado, era alguien jodidamente especial, reconocido y útil en la sociedad. En caso de que en algún momento de su vida, tras mucho esfuerzo, lograra tenerlo en sus manos, tendría que asegurarse de sostenerlo fuerte, nunca dejarlo, ni aunque le cortaran los dedos.

Porque en este mundo de oscuridad, pocos son los que siguen irradiando luz. Y el joven ruso era algo así como una luciérnaga.

Sí, en definitiva, el día que pudiera tenerlo en sus manos, el día que podría llamarlo suyo, sería capaz de adorarlo, en un altar y poner su vida sobre la suya.

Al salir de aquel infierno, y ser guiado de nuevo por aquella linda chica, (que por cierto se llamaba Érzebet), hacia su nueva oficina, se enteró que su querido girasol había llamado hoy, estaría ausente.

El mundo se le fue a los pies. Algo fuerte le apretó el pecho. Mas el alivio lo sintió en todo su cuerpo. Aún tenía tiempo para preparase.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba listo mentalmente para el increíble hecho de presentarse ante él. ¿Que le diría? ¿Tenía que ser directo o educado? ¿Formal o informal? ¿Sería capaz de hablarle, al menos?

¿Y el hecho de trabajar para él? ¿Estaría realmente listo? Estaba tan entusiasmado y ansioso, nunca había podido imaginar que eso algún día pasaría. Sentía escalofríos. Pronto lo tendría cerca. Lo deseaba, anhelaba. Pero por ahora, tenía que instalarse en su zona de trabajo, y hablar (o evitar) a los demás.

Al terminar el turno laboral, el joven ruso fue uno de los primeros en retirarse. Y una vez que estuvo camuflado en toda aquella masa de gente, la curiosidad le picó el cuello. Esta vez ni siquiera su bufanda fue capaz de protegerlo de ello. ¿Por qué Alfred había faltado?

Ya se sabía el camino a su casa. Sólo iría unos minutos y ya. No había nada de malo en eso ¿Verdad? Pero tenía que ser rápido. Si llegaba tarde a casa, quizás Natalya se preocuparía. Lo último que quería era eso.

Al llegar a aquel edificio de departamentos, buscó rápidamente la ventana del tercer piso. Oh, sorpresa, las luces adentro allí estaban apagadas. El girasol había salido. ¿Dónde había ido? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué?

Miles de preguntas comenzaron a comerle la cabeza, como pequeños insectos. Estaba preocupado y ansioso. ¿Dónde, con quién, por qué? Iván se sentía merecedor de saber las respuestas a sus interrogantes, como si fuera uno de sus derechos. Hasta que la realidad le golpeó un poco la cabeza.

Se estaba alterando mucho por algo medianamente insignificante, necesitaba respirar con tranquilidad. El sol ya se estaba poniendo, el cielo se estaba tiñendo de naranja, llegaría tarde a cenar y a él hoy le tocaba poner la mesa.

"Mañana vería a Alfred ¿No? Con tal de que nada malo le haya pasado, no había ningún motivo por el cual entrar en pánico."

Con aquello en mente, comenzó su camino a casa. Iba algo aturdido, con la cabeza en las estrellas. Lentamente estaba anocheciendo. Hacía bastante frío, a decir verdad, aunque estaban en enero. De repente, su vista y mente se enfocaron en algo. No, alguien.

Sostenía una bolsa de farmacia con la mano derecha, sostenía un vaso de chocolate caliente con la izquierda. Abrigado cintura para arriba, con pantalones cortos y medias largas. No pudo evitar fijar mucho su vista en aquellas piernas, Dios mío.

Alfred F. Jones pasó al lado suyo sin mucho apuro, notó la presencia del ruso por su altura y buen aspecto, mas no se percató de la mirada fija que el chico mantuvo sobre él. Incluso cuándo se estaba alejando, Iván giró su cabeza para poder ver su espalda y... Trasero.

Al llegar a casa, Katyushka lo recibió con los clásicos 6 besos en la mejilla en pleno café. El chico pude sentir la mirada de varias personas, tanto chicos como chicas, algo celosos o curiosos por aquella muestra de cariño. Algo avergonzado, él sólo alcanzó a darle un beso en la frente y decir: " _Привет, моя сестра*_ ". A la joven de buenos atributos esto se le hizo demasiado, ¡Excesivamente! tierno.

—¡Iván~! Estás sonrojado, _мой милый брат*~_

Un abrazo demasiado fuerte y más miradas. La cara de Iván lucía como una adorable cereza. Cuando finalmente fue libre de las muestras de cariño de su hermana mayor, fue directamente detrás de la barra de atención para poder ingresar por la puerta que lo llevaba a su hogar. Deseaba con fuerzas estar en su habitación. Sin embargo, allí estaba Natalya esperándolo.

Antes de hablar, lo analizó de pies a cabeza, para percatarse de algo. Sus mejillas tomaron un tono carmín. No pudo evitar reír avergonzada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico tras varios segundos de silencio.

—Nada, nada —respondió, acercándose a él.

Dio una última mirada al bulto en la entrepierna de su hermano y se puso de puntitas para darle su beso de bienvenida. Un corto roce en los labios, algo que los dos estaban más que acostumbrados.

El clima de Rusia podría ser frío, pero su gente, sus familias; ellos eran bastante cálidos entre ellos. Tras tanto y tan horrible dolor, aquella nación había logrado entender cuán grande era el valor del amor y de cuánto tenían que reservarlo. Esas muestras de afecto, aunque fueran pocas, tenían que recordarlas como especiales, mágicas, no como simples costumbres. Pero eso era algo que pocos entenderían.

— _Добро пожаловать домой,_ Iván —dijo ella, al separarse. Luego empleó unos cuántos segundos para olerlo un poco. Pero sólo olía a Iván. Así que lo dejó tranquilo.

— _Привет, сестра._ En unos minutos bajo a cenar ¿Okey?

Demasiadas sensaciones abrumadoras para un día. Al llegar a su pequeño refugio, con algo de cuidado se quitó su bufanda y aquel traje, uno tenía valor sentimental y otro valor monetario. Con cuidado.

Sentía calor. Antes de ponerse su pijama, antes de bajar a cenar. Aunque afuera hacía frío, una vez que se quitó sus prendas, notó que dentro de su ropa interior hacía calor.

Se sintió demasiado avergonzado. Mucha gente lo había visto en aquel estado mientras que mantenía muestras de afecto con sus hermanas. Pensarían que estaba enfermo. Y de seguro que ellas lo habían notado y no le habían dicho nada. Malvadas. Lo molestarían más tarde. O interrogarían, quizás.

Pero eso no era un problema ahora. Algo más le estaba doliendo, ardiendo. Cerró los ojos y despejó su mente. Se olvidó de todo aquello por un instante y se concentró. Vaya, sí que tenía calor. Eso nunca solía suceder antes.

Bastante más avergonzado por lo que iba a hacer, lo primero que pudo pensar al comenzar aquella amenazante fricción, fue en Alfred.

¿Él había provocado aquello? No, no había sido su pequeño girasol. Había sido él mismo. Una simple mirada y ya estaba así. ¿Que sería convivir con él, a diario?

Iván, por un instante, tuvo miedo. Miedo a si mismo y de lo que alguna vez podría hacer...

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

–Да:

Del ruso "Da". En español: "Sí".

–Привет моя сестра:

Del ruso: "Privet moya sestra". En español: "Hola, mi hermana".

–Мой милый брвт:

Del ruso: "Moi milyy brat". En español: "Mi lindo hermano".

–Добро пожаловать домой:

Del ruso: "Dobro pozhalovat' domoy". En español: "Bienvenido a casa".

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 ** _Dear Sayonara Distance:_**

Asdjskans. Espero que esto compense la ausencia y que el anterior haya sido corto ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡¡Ahorita te contesto el PM!!

 ** _Dear G:_**

Uh, uh, el chico pelirrojo ( Ù - Ú )/ sí, sí. Será de importancia. Mucha. Quizás no aparezca de nuevo como tal (o quizás sí) pero estará muy presente en recuerdos del pasado. En el próximo cap. enfocaremos en Alfred.

AHHH. No sabes cuán bien me hacen esas muestras de apoyo. Realmente lamento mucho la demora, espero que esto haya sido de tu agrado.

Ваша поддержка всегда помогает мне!

 ** _Dear Florcha:_**

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Ah, realmente amo cuando nuevos lectores vienen y me dejan un comentario así de bonito, realmente me animan mucho :'D

Lamento la demora, y ojalá que te haya gustado esto.


	12. ¡ A v i s o !

Lamentablemente, esto no es un capítulo. Pero lo he escrito más veces de las que puedo recordar, pensando detenidamente cada una de mis palabras. Y para comenzar, he de decir que lo siento.

A todas esas personas que en cada capítulo se tomaron valiosos minutos de su tiempo escribiéndome, apoyándome. Créanme cuando digo que todos y cada uno de ustedes brindaba alegría y luz a mis días, cosas que, por una u otra razón, no puedo brindarme. Discúlpenme, desde el fondo de mi corazón.

De la misma manera que yo amé vuestra sinceridad y preocupación en cada notificación que me llegaba, pienso que eso es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Por una vez, decir sólo la verdad a aquellos que se preocupan por mí y mi existencia, además de gustarles mi trabajo.

Hoy, 7 de agosto, es mi cumpleaños número 14. Aprovechando esto y que ahora no todos los días tengo permitido el uso de mi celular (que es y será el único aparato dónde escribo SS), vengo a informar algo.

Esta historia comenzó el 16 de febrero de este año, tras escuchar demasiado una canción de mi banda favorita. Previamente a ello, estaba re-leyendo una carta de suicidio que tenía entre mis borradores. Específicamente dedicada a una persona. Una persona que a pesar de todo, sigue en mi corazón.

Fue mi musa, mi fuente de inspiración, la que regulaba mi salud mental, con quién me desahogaba y dejaba fluir mis ríos de emociones. A ella le confié casi todo lo que estaba en mis manos. Desde mis más profundos miedos, hasta mis más grandes sueños. En el fondo sentía algo por ella. Algo tan mágico, que no podría explicar con palabras que es… O era. Más que una amistad, una cómplice, una pareja. Ella era algo más que eso.

En estos instantes me preocupa que llegue a leer esto, porque desde un comienzo ella me apoyó en este proyecto, que empezó siendo un desahogo en mis diferentes crisis, mis quejas a la sociedad y al mundo que nos rodea; sin esperar a que llegara a tener algo de atención.

Cómo ya han de imaginar, soy bastante insegurx, mi autoestima no es la mejor de todas, mi juventud y niñez no han sido hermosas. Y ella lo entendía, ella me daba ese voto de confianza que tanta falta me hacía, leyendo o editando los capítulos de la historia. En pocas palabras, ella era mi taza de café matutina, mi girasol favorito.

Estaba superando bastantes cosas, desde la bulimia, self-harm, ansiedad social e intentos de suicidio. Incluso me llevaba mejor con mi familia. La tormenta estaba acabando, sólo veía un bello arcoiris por delante.

Tropecé. A los pocos segundos ella cayó y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Cosas muy horribles pasaron. Cosas muy dolorosas. De repente, volvía a ahogarme y no había nadie para ayudarme, ya no.

Ha pasado un mes desde eso. Tras la publicación del último capítulo, un par de días después se armó toda esta disputa. Dónde no sólo ella y yo estábamos involucradxs. También nuestras familias y la institución educativa dónde mantengo una beca. En esos momentos de verdadero terror, dónde no había persona en la que me sintiera dipuestx a confiar, dónde la vergüenza y frustración cubrían mi cara, sólo allí pude percatarme que…

Las cosas no eran como yo creí que eran. A ella también la estuve rompiendo. Ella también tenía miedo. Y todo lo enorme y hermoso que sentía por ella, todo ese sentimiento, no era recíproco. Había sido yo quién le enseñó a mentir, pero jamás esperé que lo hiciera conmigo.

Si ella fuera cualquier otra persona, la odiaría, estaría en mi lista negra, la consideraría muerta. Mas no puedo, eso se me hace imposible. Y aunque, incluso mi famili trata de convencerme de lo contrario, sigo creyendo con firmeza que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Aún la quiero.

La psicóloga escolar intentó convencer a mis padres de darme medicina psiquiátrica, ellos se negaron debido a sus propios ideales. Por eso, no sólo estoy bajo un seguimiento, también se me ha retirado el uso de mi celular, con la única opción de tenerlo sábados y domingos hasta el mes de octubre. Esto tan sólo empeoró en sobremanera las cosas.

Escribo esto, no sólo para disculparme por el retraso, sino también agradecer por todo su apoyo y bellas palabras. En estos instantes, yo ni siquiera seguiría con vida si no fuera porque a pesar de que mi mundo se caía a mis pies… Aparentemente yo salvé el mundo de muchas otras personas. Tanto virtualmente, como en mi salón de clases.

En serio, veo a los costados y sigo sin creer todo lo que he obtenido, todas las personas hermosas que me rodean, me leen. ¿Qué hice para merecer tanto, al ser yo tan poco? ¿Es que acaso soy TAN importante? A pesar de no ser creyente de ninguna iglesia, no puedo decir mas que Dios los bendiga, a todos ustedes. Porque terrenalmente soy incapaz de pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mi. Han sido capaces de darle a un adolescente perdido en el mundo nuevos sueños y nuevas metas. Me han enseñado a nadar y sobrevivir en este tanque de tiburones que es nuestra sociedad.

Me encantaría decirles que ahora soy feliz.

A pesar de todo, aún me queda un largo camino que recorrer, aún me hiere su ausencia. Sé que caeré, se que lloraré pero a la vez sé que quizás esto no es tan horrible como yo pensaba. Que aunque el cielo sea gris, alguien estará dispuesto a extenderme su paraguas, hasta que yo sea capaz de correr solx por la lluvia.

Gracias, en serio, gracias, no me queda nada más que agradecer por todo lo que me han brindado. Lamento que lo que yo les estoy brindando sea tan lamentable.

Porque me cuesta, realmente me cuesta el subsistir, recién me percato del horrible problema de dependencia emocional que tengo. Es enorme y me está dejando un vacío emocional muy feo. Todo lo que hago, cada lugar que voy; recién me percato que mi mundo fue ella, cosa que ahora ya no existe, ahora estoy en el Planeta Tierra y noto que es horrendo. Pero es lo que hay. Ahora tengo que hacerlo hermoso. Tenemos qué.

O si no, mas niñxs y adolescentes seguirán muriendo, no por lo horrible que sea su situación, sino por lo horrible que se sienten por dentro. Huyendo y dándole fin eterno a sus angustias. El cambio puede comenzar ahora, y espero que con este mensaje, al menos mi público lector pueda hacer algo más por nuestros hermanos los seres humanos. En caso de que sean ustedes los que mueren por tristeza, entiendan que no están solos, manténganse con vida.

Y por último, sólo prometerles que continuaré con esto hasta el final. Porque no pienso dejar ir algo que me provoca tanta felicidad. No pienso dejar ir una de mis razones para vivir.

Gracias. Y de nuevo, disculpen esta y las futuras demoras.

 _Escrito y firmado por xkndwndx._ _Este es mi reporte, Joaquín._


	13. v i c t o r y - n e r v o u s

**Gracias a todos por... todo.**

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

Lo primero que percibió al despertarse, fue un agudo dolor. La fiebre lo mantenía inmovilizando y temblando, mientras su cabeza le mandaba punzadas constantes. ¿Voluntad para comenzar el día? Nula. En pocas palabras, Alfred F. Jones se encontraba totalmente indefenso aquella fría mañana de lunes. Y, por si no fuera poco, solo.

Su tercera y última alarma estaba sonando desde el otro lado de la habitación, avisando que en tan sólo 30 minutos su turno laboral comenzaría, que necesitaba correr. El molesto ruido seguiría allí hasta que alguien se dignara a apagarlo. Pero, ¿Quién?

Él estaba bajo las sábanas de su cama. Escondido y llorando, totalmente aterrorizado. Por todo lo que había dentro y fuera de su cabeza. Sus demonios le seguían hablando, sus errores una y otra vez lo jalaban hacia la perdición. La frustración e ira aparecieron.

Oh, la humanidad. Una raza tan miserable, tan hecha mierda. ¿Para qué vivir en ese planeta que poco a poco va a la ruina?

—No es justo, no es justo, no es... —y siguió llorando.

La frustración e ira iban en aumento. Había llegado tan alto, y ahora caía tan estúpidamente. Todo lo que había conseguido, ahora se había echado a perder: Meses de fuerza de voluntad, días enteros en los que sentía que todo ya estaba mejorando. Que pronto todo acabaría. Y que volvería a casa.

Pero, ¿Dónde estaba "su casa"? ¿Realmente había familia allí, anhelando su retorno? Si se había ido, esperando con esto ser feliz, el plan no era volver. Mas no creyó que los extrañaría o necesitaría tanto, al punto de encontrarse en ese estado tan lamentable. A pesar de ya haber establecido raíces en ese lugar, en esa ciudad, aún sentía que le faltaba algo, o alguien. Se sentía vacío por dentro. Scott se reiría de él.

Oh, Scott. ¿Por qué seguía en sus pesadillas? ¿Por qué aún lo atormentaba? Ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio. Ya eran 8 largos años desde la última vez que lo besó. En todo este tiempo, se juró a sí mismo suprimir con todas sus fuerzas cada aspecto que odiaba de su ser, cada uno de los aspectos que él le enseñó, in the name of love*. Había sido un idiota. ¿Cómo no había logrado darse cuenta? El amor no era así, el amor no duele. No debería.

¿Por qué las personas mienten? De seguro es un error de fábrica, acto por naturaleza, Dios hizo muy mal su trabajo. Aunque en algunos es diferente, claro. Para algunos, mentir es un don; talento divino. Son tan buenos en eso, que pueden tomarte la cara entre sus manos, mirarte directamente a los ojos y comenzar a llevarte a otra realidad: Dónde todo es hermoso, dónde todo es perfecto, un paraíso. Sin embargo, toda esta belleza, apenas y es sostenida por un hilo. Después de todo, it's just a lie*.

Entonces, no te sorprendas cuando algún día ese añorado jardín celestial caiga y se haga añicos. No quedará nada más que fríos cristales que cortarán tu piel sin pensárselo dos veces. Mirarás alrededor y no habrá nadie para ayudarte, porque nadie te conoce, no perteneces allí. Correrás tras esa persona, le rogarás de rodillas que te devuelva a tu pequeña bola de cristal, sin importar el precio, harás lo que sea.

Él sólo dirá: "Lo siento, te amo, en serio lo hago".

Tu mundo se ha desvanecido, ¿A dónde irás ahora?

El cuarto entero estaba en silencio. Desganado, Alfred se levantó de su cama. Se sentía débil y triste, necesitaba medicina. Para su cuerpo y alma. Pronto. Sintiendo escozor en sus ojos, puso ambos pies fuera de cama. Su cabeza era un remolino de emociones y pensamientos, estaba intranquilo e incómodo, además de frustrado.

Al llegar al baño, pudo observar todo el desastre que él mismo había causado. Las cosas tiradas y el piso mojado. El espejo reflejaba su aspecto; tenía unas horribles ojeras y marcas de lágrimas. Lo único que pudo hacer fue lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, a pesar de que el agua helada le causara más escalofríos, sus mejillas ardían.

Se limpió los mocos y abrió uno de los botiquines que guardaba allí. Aspirinas e ibuprofeno, tomó un par de ambas y salió de allí, el termómetro lo tenía en su mesita de noche. Al ponerlo unos minutos en su boca obtuvo el resultado de 39.7 grados centígrados.

—A la mierda, me estoy muriendo.

Con algo de pereza, tomó su teléfono. El reloj de la pantalla decía que ya eran las 7:10 A.M., no le quedaba de otra mas que reportar su ausencia. A diferencia de lo que creyó que pasaría, la llamada fue rápida y concisa. No obtuvo problemas ni advertencias, sintió un peso menos en los hombros.

Suspiró cansado, su cuerpo adolorido necesitaba comer, en los próximos días también; su estricta dieta mantenía sus defensas algo bajas. Y la tremenda locura de la madrugada sólo empeoró la situación. Su pecho dolía cada que tosía ¿Estaría su garganta cerrada?

Dentro de su refrigerador encontró bolsas selladas, con fruta y avena dentro, listas para ser licuadas junto a un poco de leche de almendras. Eso usualmente sería suficiente, pero ahora no. Hizo dos sándwiches con pan integral y queso, sólo tuvo que ponerlos en el microondas un minuto para que adquirieran un mejor sabor.

Sentado en el comedor, mientras daba las primeras mordidas a su desayuno, fue capaz de percatarse de la increíble soledad que allí resía. Cada que masticaba, cada que dejaba el vaso en la mesa, eso era lo único que lograba escuchar. El silencio era desgarrador. No pudo evitar impacientarse.

Usualmente no sentía aquello, con las prisas, con las ansias de comenzar su día, ignoraba todos estos pequeños hechos que ahora lo atormentaban. Ignoraba en totalidad su realidad. Prendió el canal de noticias, el silencio se vio interrumpido.

«Ya son 19 Estados que denuncian al Gobierno de Trump por planos de armas 3D»

El silencio volvió. Prefería mil veces comer solo a ver la cara de ese desgraciado, deseaba mantenerse lo más alejado posible de las noticias del señor Presidente y sus estupideces. Al menos ahora se sentía más tranquilo. Tras lavar los trastes, sólo le quedó tomar el medicamento para la fiebre y dolor; era obvio que estaba resfriado, por lo tanto no veía nada de malo en automedicarse... No mucho.

Luego de tomar las pastillas, se quedó echado en su cama, mirando el techo. No había nada más que pudiera hacer. Su rutina diaria se basaba en trabajar, alimentarse, ejercitarse y dormir. Apenas y eran las 8, aún tenía 10 horas sin nada que hacer. Quizás dormir sería lo más útil para deshacerse de todo ese tiempo muerto. Sin embargo, antes de poder caer en brazos de Morfeo, un molesto ruido interrumpió toda la calma. Y aunque lo intentó ignorar, no paraba de sonar. Frustrado y molesto, despegó la cara de sus almohadas, dignándose a ver de qué se trataba.

9 llamadas perdidas. Y una llamada entrante: Matthie.

En la pantalla del aparato, aparecía una foto que sacó del Facebook de su hermano, una dónde él abrazaba felizmente un oso blanco de peluche, su sonrisa era demasiado linda. Melancolía lo invadió. La foto era de hace nueve años, ¿Cuánto ya habrá cambiado? ¿Seguiría siendo el chico que mantenía en sus recuerdos, su hermanito?

—Hola, Al ¿Estás trabajando? Perdón por llamarte a estas horas, es que... Ya sabes. Uh, bueno, no lo sabes... Ehm, lo que quiero decir es que desde hace un rato he tenido un mal presentimiento... tics de hermano mayor, eso es... ¿Todo bien? ¿Por qué no...? ¿Al? ¿Estás llorando?

Desde el día que se fue para rehacer su vida, le había demostrado a su familia entera de que él era lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para largarse y no decir a dónde iba. Y a pesar de que su rostro se veía demacrado, le creyeron, vaya que lo hicieron. Excepto él.

—Alfred, necesitas calmarte, no entiendo mucho lo que dices... Ehm, mira, estoy entrando a mi casa, voy a cerrar las puertas, ¿Quieres hablarme un poco? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Algo malo? God...

Este ataque de pánico y necesidad de mierda estaba arruinando MUCHO sus planes. El hecho de que no pudiera calmarse, respirar adecuadamente o pronunciar un casual "Estoy bien", lo empeoraba aún más.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía, no debía. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Si colgaba todo se vería más sospechoso y trágico, los preocuparía demasiado.

Al final, no le quedó de otra más que escuchar a su hermano e intentar respirar hondo, tal y cómo él estaba haciendo. No le quedó de otra que confesarle que estaba enfermo y que por eso no había ido a trabajar, que eso le ponía de los nervios porque sus primeros días con su ascenso se habían estropeado.

—¡Oh! ¿Te ascendieron? ¿Cuándo? Y, uhm... ¿En qué compañía trabajas? Nunca me contaste, la verdad, pero ehm—

La conversación siguió. Y Alfred contestó una que otra pregunta. Y Matthew más que sorprendido, se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Toda la mañana había tenido tics en el ojo derecho, calambres en su tobillo izquierdo y punzadas repentinas en su cuello.

Su padre afirmaba que era un simple dramático, él creía firmemente que aquello era intuición de hermano mayor, que Alfred necesitaba de apoyo en esos momentos. Y esta vez, estaba en lo correcto. Quizás siempre lo estuvo, quién sabe, él que su hermanito contestase sus preguntas con sinceridad y continuara la conversación de manera tan pacífica y suave... Eso ya no solía pasar, no desde hace mucho.

Y sólo cuando se dijeron adiós, fueron capaces de percatarse de aquello. Ahora, el rubio miraba nervioso la reluciente pantalla. Su registro de llamadas marcaba 9 perdidas y 1 contestada. Apagó el aparato y se miró al espejo. Su reflejo no mostraba a la persona que tanto se había esforzado por ser, la que ahora enfrentaba valiente la vida. Ya había llorado y lamentado lo suficiente, ahora no se dejaría caer tan fácilmente.

Se quitó el pijama, se peinó apropiadamente. Se aplicó desodorante y algo de bloqueador solar, las nubes poco a poco se iban disolviendo en el cielo. Una camiseta de los Washington Redskins, encima una polera grisácea. Consideró llevar bufanda, pero no, la única que tenía era de un material rasposo y desagradable.

Pantalones cortos (pero ajustados, demonios, tenía que comprar otros) y sus zapatillas favoritas. Con dinero y teléfono en sus bolsillos, salió a las calles de New York. El pequeño barrio en el que residía, además de barato era tranquilo; no peleas callejeras, no asaltos constantes. Cruzando unas calles, un hermoso y gran parque residía, grandes árboles extendían sus ramas hasta el cielo, el pasto satisfactoriamente limpio. Y tras darle una vuelta a toda aquella vegetación, había una iglesia. Y al otro lado, una entrada hacia el metro.

Aún era medio día cuando llegó, había mucha menos gente de la que estaba acostumbrado. Unos cuántos estudiantes fumando, padres de familia y ancianos indignados, parejas que estaban más metidos en decirse cosas lindas que al espectáculo de su alrededor. Cuando una de las chicas de esa pandilla besó a otra, se armó un gran escándalo; gracias al cielo ya había llegado a su destino.

Pies fuera del tren, pies subiendo escaleras. A medida que llegaba, podía ver todos los edificios, rascacielos, negocios y oficinas, calles llenas de personas llenas de culturas y de diferente aspecto y procedencia cada uno. Caminó a la derecha y cruzó dos avenidas, uno de los tantos rascacielos lucía enorme ante sus ojos, el lugar dónde trabajaba: "Editorial Wester".

A su derecha, un pequeño edificio de dos pisos, pintado de amarillo, un letrero lleno de dibujos de bellas flores, un título en otro idioma y alfabeto. Desde hace bastante que no se había tomado el tiempo de ver todo con calma. A comparación de la primera vez que fue, la cafetería se veía mucho mejor ahora, se sentía orgulloso de Katyushka.

Entró con precaución al local, se le hacía algo raro estar allí a esas horas. Apenas y había unas cuántas personas allí, mas que nada parejas y más parejas, ¡Todo el mundo teniendo citas en Enero!

Tuvo un ligero debate entre ir a pedir directamente lo que quería o sentarse en una mesa a esperar a que tomen su pedido; en cualquiera de los casos, era una molestia. Pero su enredo se vio resuelto cuando la gerente de grandes pechos se percató de su presencia.

—Sólo es un resfriado, nada grave, sólo dormí con el pelo mojado y desperté con fie—

—¿¡Fiebre!? Eso es grave, ¿Has tomado ya alguna medicina? ¿Has almorzado?

A pesar de que Alfred intentó calmarla, sus intentos fueron en vano tras tener un repentino, pero pequeño, ataque de tos. El pánico de la rusa fue lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para llevarlo tras la puerta de atrás, subir las escaleras y sentarlo en el comedor de su casa. El lugar era algo pequeño, a unos pasos de la recepción estaba la cocina y a un lado la sala y comedor. Claro que desde ahí podía ver un pasillo lleno de puertas, pero no mucho más.

Y frente suyo, una linda chica de largo pelo blanco, lo miraba fijamente. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas blanca, un chaleco negro y jeans del mismo tono. Pulseras góticas y con pequeñas púas en sus muñecas, una gargantilla de perlas negras rodeando su fino cuello. Su piel era demasiado pálida, sus ojos dos zafiros claros, amenazantes. Más se veía joven, más joven que él.

Una mochila de cuero oscuro reposaba en el espaldar de su asiento, decorado con pequeños y lindos pines. ¿Era una estudiante, quizás? El hecho de que tuviera aquel libro grueso entre sus manos, abierto en cierta página, reforzaba la idea. Pero el hecho de que lo estuviera viendo tan fijamente era aterrador.

—¡Ey, ey! ¡Aquí está la comida! —llegando de la cocina y con dos atractivos platos de simple pasta y salsa, Katyushka logró que aquella chica desviara su mirada.

—Hermana, ¿Es él Alfred?

El chico se sorprendió bastante, casi se le resbala el tenedor de los dedos, ¿Esa chica frente suyo era la hermana de su amiga? ¿Cuánto información pudo haberle dado, por qué Kat hablaba de él con su familia?

—Oh, sí, precisamente. Alfred, ella es Natalya, mi hermanita. Nat, él es Alfred, aunque bueno, eso tu ya lo sabías —dijo, con una risita.

—Es un gusto —tratando de ser cortés, a pesar de estar asustado, le extendió la mano en forma de saludo. La chica le respondió el apretón, pero le volvió a ver fijamente.

Dejando sus nervios relucir, sólo le quedó mirar a los lados, distrayéndose un poco, mientras empezaba a comer. Katyushka era realmente linda, le estaba invitando el almuerzo, se estaba preocupando por él. Era tan cálida y amigable, todo el tiempo que tuvo de descanso se quedó con ellos, tratando de mantener una conversación normal, para que ambos se conozcan.

Sin embargo, la menor no parecía querer contribuir en ello en lo absoluto. Permanecía reacia a decir algo, tan sólo observando todo lo que ese chico hacía. ¿Qué había de especial en él? Era educado, era algo guapo, ¿Qué más?

¿Por qué su hermana lo mencionaba cada que podía? ¿Por qué su hermano se quedaba horas y horas, viendo las cámaras de seguridad para mirarlo a él? ¿Por qué lo investigaba, por qué lo seguía hasta su casa? Si había logrado obsesionar tanto a Iván, ¿Por qué no le había pasado nada malo? ¿Por qué estaba allí, almorzando en su casa?

Quizás nunca obtendría las respuestas a sus incógnitas si se las preguntaba directamente. Y justo en ese instante no tenía tiempo para vigilarlo, sus clases empezaban en menos de una hora y aún no subía al metro.

—До свидания, моя сестра —musitó suavemente, luego de poner todos los libros en su mochila.

La mayor se puso de pie y la acompañó hasta la puerta —Береги себя, Natalya —le dio un beso en cada mejilla y la dejó ir.

El reloj seguía avanzando, el cielo se despejaba. La chica pidió a sus amigas que la reemplazaran más tiempo, que se los pagaría luego. Y durante casi dos horas estuvo hablando con Alfred.

—Aún me sorprende cuán diferente eres de tu hermana, ¿Sabes? Polos opuestos.

—Uh, sí, me tienden a decir eso seguido —rió nerviosa —Ella no siempre es así de fría, sólo esta algo estresada, sus exámenes semestrales son la próxima semana y ella es demasiado orgullosa cómo para permitirse sacar una mala nota. En serio se está esforzando por lograr sus metas... Vanya y yo también lo estamos haciendo.

A veces, Katyushka se perdía mucho en sus pensamientos. Hilos de ideas que iban y venían cómo el viento. Quería decir tanto y todo al mismo tiempo, que a veces se olvidaba de cosas bastante importantes.

Sólo cuando miró los ojos celeste de Al tras el brillo de sus gafas, es que recordó algo importante —Espera, ¡Tu eres de la Editorial Wester, ¿No?! ¡MI HERMANO ACABA DE CONSEGUIR EMPLEO ALLÍ!

Durante la siguiente hora que se quedó allí, la joven rusa le estuvo mostrando álbumes llenos de fotos familiares, contándole anécdotas y salvajes historias, demostrándole a aquel chico cuán maravillosas pueden ser las familias, aunque estén rotas. En el fondo quería empujarlo, si quiera un poquito, para que entienda que el perdón hacia los demás o a uno mismo no eran inalcanzables. Vaya que lo logró.

Eran ya las 4 de la tarde, el cielo ya no era cubierto por ninguna nube, pero había empezado a anochecer. Tras recibir un largo sermón sobre la importancia de mantenerse sano y cómo lograrlo. La chica estaba preocupada. Y aunque admitía que esos pantalones cortos le ajustaban bastante bien, no le abrigaba lo suficiente ahora que empezaba a correr viento. Al final de toda la charla, Katyushka se despidió de él con 2 besos, prometiendo llamarlo una vez cerrara el local, y le regaló un capuccino caliente para el frío viaje.

Alfred lo recibió contento sin evitar pensar que si él era "el chico americano", ella era "la reina del drama".

Antes de llegar al metro, se metió en una farmacia y le explicó su situación a una de las señoritas que allí atendían. Tras comprobar que no había vuelto a hacer fiebre, quizás lo más grave ya había pasado, ibuprofeno fue lo que le dijeron que debería seguir tomando.

Al llegar a la estación, agradeció que hubieran dos trenes por cada parada, sino ya hubiera perdido el anterior y se ahogaría entre tanta gente. Odiaba las horas puntas, lo asfixiaban. Esta vez, ya no encontró chicos fumadores y adultos conservadores. Había chicos tocando la guitarra, chicas cantando en busca de promover la igualdad de género y el respeto de derechos.

Al bajar del tren, se detuvo un instante para mirar alrededor. Dios, estaba vivo, de verdad lo estaba, y no se sentía mal por ello. Estaba agradecido, muy agradecido. Satisfecho y feliz. Así que no fue directamente a casa. Cruzó el parque viendo a niños jugar y reír, mientras que el cielo se teñía de un naranja increíblemente hermoso; destellos violetas se veían a lo lejos.

Entró a la iglesia y se quedó mirando al fondo. Habían pocas personas rezando. Observando el altar, casi desde la puerta, simplemente susurró un gracias. Porque a pesar de ser un pecador, una horrible persona, aún había algo de luz en su camino. Y la luz a veces viene desde arriba.

—Gracias por perdonarme, si quiera un poco... Dame las fuerzas para poder hacer lo mismo. Te lo pido.

Salió del lugar llorando un poco, sentía una tranquilidad asfixiante en su pecho. Abrió la puerta de su departamento contento y tranquilo, porque tantas cosas tan hermosas nunca solían suceder. Aquello era tan sólo prueba de que estaba mejorando, que las cosas serían tal y cómo él había planeado desde un principio.

That kind of victory... that never used to happened before.

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 _I have nothing to say. Really, no comments. I am just too happy and too glad. Thank you for give me everything._ ︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

–In the name of love / It's just a lie:

Del inglés al español: En nombre del amor / es sólo una mentira.

—Washington Redskins:

Grupo de fútbol americano profesional de Washington. Lol.

–До свидания, моя сестра / Береги себя:

"Do svidaniya, moya sestra" "Beregi sebya". Del ruso al español: Adiós, mi hermana / Cuídate.

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

 ** _Sayonara Distance:_**

Capítulo 11; AHHH, esto me trae tantos recuerdos, seriously, thank you for everything!! Tu sabes cuánto significas y significa todo tu apoyo para mí. Gracias por estar ahí cuando me estaba desmoronando.

Aviso; No sé cómo responder a esto más que gracias, muchísimas gracias. En serio, eres la mejor.

 ** _Joycemvr2:_**

Oh God! AH! Soy tu fan (?). En serio, gracias por leer, por comentar. Es un placer escribir. En serio gracias.

 ** _G:_**

Capítulo 11; Ay, tus bellas palabras de apoyo y preocupación y... En serio, que no hayo forma de agradecer todo lo que me dan, el apoyo que reluce cuando estoy ahogándome es como un bote salvavidas. Literalmente. Gracias por todo.

Aviso; En serio, gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco. No tengo idea de cómo personas tan bellas llegan a mí, en serio estoy súper agradecidx con todos ustedes.

 ** _Florcha:_**

Capítulo 11; Gracias, gracias, sólo puedo decir eso, en serio.

Aviso; He de admitir que tu mensaje me llegó en un momento de crisis. No tengo forma de agradecerte textualmente, pero créeme que lo estoy, muchísimas gracias. Saludos desde Perú.

 _Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes._


	14. m e e t i n g - p e a c e

—El pronóstico del tiempo dice que el clima se volverá bastante cálido esta semana, ¿Deberíamos arreglar ya el aire condicionado de los 4 últimos pisos? Podríamos recibir quejas, señor.

—Eso no deberías consultárselo a la rubia. Él sabe de esas cosas, él dirige el dinero. Yo sólo soy un... ¿Caballo? No, mejor su reina, ese título me queda mejor.

—Señor, deje de comparar la vida con un juego de ajedrez.

Envidia, vaya, allí había en serio mucha envidia. Podías olerla en el aire, verla pasar como si fuera alguien más. El querer algo o alguien ajeno, nunca nadie estará satisfecho. Era una realidad plena en la Editorial Wester, todos, mirando por encima del hombro, deseando lo que otro posee. Lo cual es estúpido, porque toda la vida se quedarán inconformes, por Dios, ¡Están respirando, están viviendo!, ¿No es eso suficiente?

—Nunca, linda~ El ajedrez es lo único que entiendo, más que la vida misma.

Érzebet tan sólo rodó los ojos. Detestaba con su alma esa actitud tan jodidamente narcisista de su jefe. Suspiró. Pero no, no podía juzgarlo, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Sabía que eso era tan sólo una máscara, que en el fondo estaba aterrorizado e inconforme, que había muchas cosas que aún no lograba superar.

Después de todo, su padre había muerto hace sólo 4 años; él era líder de una mundialmente reconocida empresa de cerveza, y tras su fallecimiento, según lo que escribió en su testamento, dejó el liderazgo del lugar a su socia, su amante. Semanas después de aquella "revelación", su madre simplemente se suicidó. Bastante... lamentable. El albino siempre tuvo un apego especial hacia ella. Aunque él ya sabía de la infidelidad de su padre, nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para contárselo a su progenitora. Mas nunca se imaginó que él haría algo tan estúpido cómo irse dejando pública la relación que tenía con esa mujerzuela. De haberlo sabido antes, habría podido evitar tantas cosas. Su mamá fue una mujer excesivamente dulce y amable, pero blanda, muy blanda. Rompible.

En el fondo, Gilbert también lo era. Estaba herido, muy herido; harto de siempre estar viviendo tras la sombra de los demás, de nunca ser tomado en cuenta. Harto de darlo todo y que aún así no sea suficiente, para nada ni nadie, absolutamente nadie ¡Maldita sea! Quizás, aunque no lo admitiera, también estaba harto de seguir viviendo. Mas estaba demasiado ocupado como para suicidarse. En la Editorial Wester siempre había algo que tenía que hacer, puesto que el "Jefe" nunca se encontraba disponible.

Ludwig Beilschmidt, el menor de la familia. Todos creen que, tal y cómo era en el pasado, es un prodigio. La verdad es en serio diferente. El albino tan sólo suspiraba amargamente cada que pensaba en su hermano. Sabía que se había echado a perder hace ya bastante, como una manzana que cae del árbol para descomponerse en el barro. Pero seguía viéndose reluciente. Sólo él sabía que tan bajo había caído. Él, sus múltiples amantes, sus compañeros de cerveza, heroína y por supuesto, su doctor privado.

—Entonces me retiraré señor, recuerde que tiene una junta dentro de una hora con respecto a la integración de más autores. Y aún le falta firmar los papeles respecto a la publicación de «Rareta», ¿Quisiera que cite al editor a cargo de ese proyecto?

—¿Jones? Sí, llama a mi chico, vino hoy, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, señor. El día de ayer se ausentó a causa de un resfriado, ya se justificó esta mañana al llegar.

Érzebet lo había visto llegar. Lucía como siempre, con la excepción de unas ojeras algo notorias, los ojos cansados y la nariz de un tono rosa. Además de que iba algo abrigado.

—El clima anda loco —se quejó ella —Tan sólo ayer nos estábamos congelando y ¡Mira! Hoy estamos a punto de llegar a los 35 grados.

—El calentamiento global haciendo de la suyas de nuevo ¿No?

Y sin más, lo vio dirigirse lentamente al ascensor. Apenas lo hizo, vio como ese chico nuevo, Iván, decidía finalmente ingresar a la recepción, mirando fijamente las puertas metálicas que en la parte superior, con luces rojas, indicaban que Alfred tenía como destino el piso 14.

—Él no muerde, ¿Sabes?

Fue rotundamente ignorada. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, el ruso esperó paciente a que la cabina llegara a su objetivo, para después presionar el botón blanco. Sentía su corazón latir como loco y sus orejas calientes. Una mezcla de emociones extravagantes estaban atascadas en el fondo de su bufanda.

Cualquiera que lo mirase pensaría que está algo nervioso. Aunque en realidad, no lo estaba en absoluto, sólo sentía terror. Mucho terror. Pero estaba emocionado, feliz. Esa mañana decidió no usar una de las 9 chalinas color beige que tenía en su armario, optó por una amarilla, de un tono algo mostaza. Suave, y un poco más grande que las otras. Combinaba mejor con su atuendo, con su aspecto, con lo que sentía en esos momentos. Estaba comenzando algo nuevo, estaba por "conocer" a su girasol. Y aunque deseó esto desde que supo que él eran el indicado, aún no se sentía listo.

Mientras tanto, Toris observaba con inquietud a Alfred. La conciencia le estaba remordiendo hasta los huesos, mientras que una voz en su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez que era una terrible, horrible y detestable persona por estar celoso de ese chico. Después de todo, sabía muy bien todo el esfuerzo que había invertido para conseguir aquello. Y si él aún no obtenía nada es porque es un simple inútil que no hacía bien su trabajo. Y aunque sabía que aquello era en parte verdad, quería de corazón ignorarlo. Quizás por eso mismo hizo caso omiso a las indicaciones que le dejó Érzebet (Que básicamente fueron presentar al chico nuevo a Alfred) y decidió ir a la cafetería del edificio un momento, para así poder llamar a su rubia favorita y hablar un rato, quería calmar aquellos nervios que lo atormentaban. Ella era la única capaz de ello.

Mientras tanto, ¡Jones era tan feliz con esa pequeña y nueva oficina! ¡Era suya, suya! Las paredes eran claras, casi blancas, y habían repisas, muchas repisas junto a muebles para meter papeles. En el centro y fondo de todo, una mesa con estilo pintoresco, una pequeña fichita encima que tenía su nombre escrito en dorado. Las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo iban de bien a mejor, la sonrisa no le cabía en la cara. El hecho de que, cerca a la puerta, había un pequeño apartado: una pequeña cabina para otra persona, triplicaba toda su emoción. Al detenerse a observar, notó allí habían ya unas cuantas cosas, desde pequeñas macetas con plantitas a una laptop con decoraciones en plateado. De manera muy organizada también había materiales de escritorio como plumas, grapadoras, y más. Y finalmente, también una ficha con un nombre escrito en ella.

—Buenos días, señor…

Se giró a ver, algo sorprendido. La puerta había sido abierta de repente y frente a ella, una persona se erguía. El chico era alto y fornido, tenía el pelo de un color platino cremoso y sus ojos eran dos zafiros casi violetas. Lo reconoció al instante como el chico de las fotografías de Katyushka, y recuerdos vagos de su infancia llegaron de repente. El destino podía ser tan enigmático e hijo de perra a veces.

—S-soy su secretario, señor… Jones. M-me llamo—

—¿Iván, verdad? Tu hermana prepara el mejor café del mundo. Y creo que estuvimos juntos en primaria. ¿Qué coincidencia, no crees? Un gusto, llámame… —la mirada temerosa y las mejillas sonrojadas de ese chico eran simplemente tiernas —Sólo llámame Alfred. Espero que realicemos juntos un increíble trabajo.

¿Es posible que alguien se olvide de respirar? En esos instantes de presión, Iván se sentía tan jodidamente indefenso como un pobre gatito. Y por alguna razón, sentía un cosquilleo en la garganta, iba a llorar, en cualquier momento, pero lo haría. Todo esto era demasiado para él. Mientras tanto, el rubio lo miraba desde abajo. Su amiga ya le había contado lo difícil que le era a su hermanito convivir con otras personas debido a todo el aislamiento y tormento que pasó de pequeño. Alfred también conocía a la perfección esos sentimientos; en sus primeros días trabajando allí también lloró bastante en los baños. Desde su juicio, aquello no era nada malo. Quería apoyar a ese chico en serio. Le recordaba a él, mucho. Además de que era lindo y hermano de su mejor amiga. ¿Quién lo diría? El contraste que había entre las hermanas Braginsky, era suavizado en su hermano, quién tenía un poco de ambas, vaya que en serio era lindo.

Lo tomó del hombro, asustándolo un poco, mas lo miró directo a los ojos— Tranquilo, sé que lo harás bien. Estás bajo mi cuidado y el de la Editorial, después de todo.

En esos pasillos de oficina, en serio podías oler la envidia, el disgusto y la insatisfacción. ¿Pero eso por qué mierdas importa ahora? Desde una de las ventanas del lugar, casi todos los del piso miraban encantados a esos dos. Algo les decía que se llevarían especialmente bien, y que aquel era un día especial. Oh, humanos. Vivir siempre es algo especial. Siempre lo será mientras aún tengan algo allí, algo que los haga feliz. Por más chiquito que sea.

Esa noche, los girasoles se veían más brillantes que nunca. A eso de las 5 de la tarde, cuándo el turno laboral finalizó, ambos salieron juntos hacia la cafetería rusa. Allí Katyushka los esperaba, más que emocionada, estaba tan feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo que no pudo evitar que apenas ambos chicls cruzaran la puerta, saltara a abrazarlos. Y a Iván lo llenó de besos, muchos besos, que sólo lograron avergonzarlo más.

—Kat… Mы публично… —murmuró. Su acento dejó anonadado al "chico americano", él en serio era lindo. Y su forma de pronunciar las "R", Jesús. Fascinante.

Natalya miraba todo desde una mesa de atrás, estaba estudiando para sus diferentes pruebas de literatura en la universidad, mientras bebía un frapuccino. Esperó con paciencia a que Iván fuera a saludarla, mas eso nunca pasó. Apenas el chico pudo huir del cariño de su сестра, fue directo hacia su cuarto, su refugio. Se metió bajó las sábanas de la cama y con la cara oculta en su bufanda comenzó a llorar.

—¿Pasó algo, querido? ¿Él… Él te hizo algo?

—No, Nat, no. Sólo… Es aterrador todo esto, ¿Sabes?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me gusta que mi corazón lata así cuándo lo veo, no me gusta que mis nervios colapsen.

—Entonces aléjate.

—Eso sería peor.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo presiento.

—¿Prefieres presentir a sentir?

—Por él sí.

Esa noche cálida, muchos se quedaron pensando. ¿Cuándo fue que el tiempo pasó tan rápido? Apenas y se dieron cuenta. Aunque los cambios tendían a ser buenos, seguían siendo cambios. A veces era tan complicado asumir que las cosas, hagas lo que hagas, serán diferentes. Que gente vendrá, que otros se irán. La humanidad nunca estará satisfecha, mas sí en constante movimiento. No parará, ni en las altas horas de la noche. E incluso le pedirá deseos a las estrellas, aunque el humo de las ciudades y fábricas ya no les permita verlas.

—Quiero que mi hermano sea feliz.

—Quiero no arruinarlo esta vez.

—Quiero un futuro mejor.

—Necesito fuerzas, para ya no volver a caer, para poder lidiar con todo esto y…

Los astros no pueden interferir en nuestra realidad, o la humanidad. Y Dios está tan pero tan lejos, que es ya incapaz de vernos. Mientras, nosotros tan sólo seguiremos en movimiento.

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

Uff, I dunno what to say. I don't think I can handle all my things, you know? I am doing my best, I swear. But it stills hard. Ah, I miss and I hate. I cry while I laugh. But keep trying it. I won't give up. Thanks for read this.

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

–Rareta; la palabra "Prohibido" es en japonés; « 禁じられた » (kinjirareta). Mientras que "Fui secuestrado" es; « きん られた » (kin rareta). Básicamente "Rareta" es como un juego de palabras que hace total referencia al libro que está escribiendo Sakura.

–Mы публично; del ruso "Mya publichna" es en español; «Estamos en público ».

–Cестра; del ruso "Sestra" es en español; « Hermana ».

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

A todos y cada uno de mis lectores. Simplemente gracias. Lamento en esta oportunidad no poder (o querer) escribirles algo personal a cada uno, pero creo que este es un buen momento para volver a agradecerles profundamente. En definitiva no estoy pasando por un buen momento. Pero el que ustedes me escriban, me apoyen, me alienten…, no saben cuán bien le hacen a mi declinante salud mental. No hallo forma de pagarles, más que cumpliendo el deseo de muchos: Esos dos ya se conocieron. Es increíble el progreso mental que está teniendo Alfred, alguien felicítelo, por favor. E Iván, oh, el bebé. Aún le falta tanto que recorrer, aún es un niño que ha sido obligado a actuar como adulto. Como humanos nunca estaremos satisfechos, sin embargo espero que esto les haya gustado y prometo que en el futuro demoraré menos (¡Lo intentaré con más ganas!) Пока.


End file.
